Chronicles of Absolution: The Winding Road
by Kirabaros
Summary: 5.02. Angie is still making her way through the cage trying to find Sam only this time she had Adam in tow and a couple of "friends" along. Tracking through a world she is certain a product of Lucifer, she catches rumor of a possible location of Sam. Along the way, she encounters more of visits to the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: The Winding Road**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… Angela stood there. She had heard it before and took the sudden punch that came at her. She had moved enough to avoid what would be considered a death blow but it was enough to knock her down. She countered by sticking out her leg but Lucifer grabbed it and brought his elbow down on her thigh and she grunted out before he flung her leg aside and moving her body along the ground…

… "Too bad because I will make Sammy suffer your death at his hands. I know about you." Lucifer whispered the last bit…

… _There are three great things in life my little bambina. You are capable of all three but the greatest comes from your heart and soul._

 _It's your greatest weapon Cat._

 _Nothing means anything if you can't forgive yourself…_

… When she landed, there was nothing in sight. She was in a canyon of sorts but at least she wasn't alone. Cerebus had come with her as was planned. She looked down at the hell mutt and rubbed his head, gently brushing the fur and rubbing his ears. She had asked this of him when she made the preparations with her blood for Sam and he agreed.

 _It is only right the alpha fights for her mate._

… It was like the old days when she literally was the definition of a drifter. She had wandered from place to place, never making friends but helping out whenever there was trouble. It wasn't always about the supernatural then but she did come across it when it popped out. She was on the road and on foot and making her way through a cavern with a hell hound. It was hardly like the old days in that it seemed like every few turns she was attacked by something or she was confronted by things she had done in the past.

"Well, we are in Lucifer's playpen. Michael may be in here with him but ultimately…" Angela looked around to make sure that nothing else was around…

… Michael got to his feet and followed Lucifer but kept out of reach. "And you think the mind games are any better?"

"Oh they are. She's far too strong to take mere physical toll" Lucifer grinned in admiration before turning to look at Michael. "You forget, you left her in hell for nearly a year topside. It had to take our troublesome brother Gabriel to get her out and that was after the miscreant worms helped her to escape."

"She got out. That is all you need to know," Michael insisted. "And physical pain is just as good."

Lucifer chuckled at that. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't we put that to the test like we have since she got here?" He turned and walked away and reached out to grab something in the shadows. "After all there is only one reason that she is here." He pulled it out into the shadows…

… "What I want is for you to tell me who you are a machination of and where is Sam Winchester?"

"Who?"

"Sam Winchester. You are covered in his scent."

… … Angela had always felt for the humans. Even though she was no longer completely human, she cared about them… Living as long as she had, she could appreciate life and saw how fragile it was…

… _Isis smiled in return. "She is special on many levels. To me it is like that of a mother and daughter. Her abilities while special are nothing compared to her nature."_

… _It was enough and to be honest fighting wasn't going to get them anywhere. It was a coldhearted thing to think of but in all honesty… she was tired of the fighting and everything else. The angel looked at her and released his fist even though Dean was goading him and knocked him out. Of course, their problem were added when it was discovered that Adam was missing. On top of that… Adam gave her location away and they nabbed her. Fun overall._

 _"That's the sound I want to hear."_

 _She was pissed. Scared was there but pissed outweighed everything else. When Zachariah started hurting Adam, she reacted and used her powers against the angel. It actually stunned the dick face angel when she made a dent in the wall and took up a protective stance in front of Adam and warned, "You back off now."_

 _"Very impressive. Seems time with a rakshasa convinced you to give what we need from you," Zachariah replied while dusting himself off. "Now we just need you to drop the act that you care for anything about the Winchesters. All of them."_

… _Sam and Dean made it out but the door shut on Adam leaving her and him trapped inside. She was looking up and watching for Michael while Adam pounded on the door for Dean. She could hear Dean shouting that they were going to get her and Adam out but she knew there was no way out. At least she would go down fighting and really tell Michael where to stick it. She held her angel blade up as she put a protective hand over Adam as she looked. It got brighter and the voice got louder…_

… Sam felt his throat convulse slightly at that. He knew that she took it to heart that Adam was gone and in the clutches of Michael and that was after she was willing to fight for him. Or rather she did fight and she was left behind. She never did take failure well and he liked to think she had improved over the years but he could be mistaken…

… The last time Angela fully let loose her power was when she was on that hunt and had been given a whiff of pheromones from the siren. She had taken on the nest of vamps and she had a make out session with Ruby. She really hated that but she remembered what it felt like. There was another time but that had been aided by immortality and Sam's blood and it was something she was still paying back for. This time it was all her and she wasn't going to throw punches…

… _You must go on ahead._

 _But…_

 _It was never about all of us getting out. It was about you. You don't belong here. We do because we made that choice._

 _I can still get at least you out._

 _No little light. This is one journey that I can't make._

Angela took a deep breath as she remembered when they were almost out of the bowels. The hell hounds were closing in. They had already lost most of what originally escaped and they were willing to stand up to the onslaught of hellhounds. She had been pushed through and the door slammed. She could hear the cries of pain still as she stood there…

… Hell just wasn't a place that held those who were damned. It was meant to torture. It was meant to make you relive the moments that led you to damnation. That was the case with most. In the end the soul became so consumed with guilt that they gave away to not deal with the pain anymore. Then they became the demons that possessed and tormented the mortals topside. It was a fate that sounded terrible but most who became demons lost their memories of being human or they remembered and they just didn't care…

… "He is someone I know," Angela replied, "But I am not sure that he is who I see him as."

"Why? I mean he knows you."

Angela closed her eyes as she released Tsura's wrist. She hummed slightly before explaining, "Because he's been dead since 1780."

… Hawkins watched as she growled and shouted something in a language he had never heard before. It certainly had an effect on Michael as his eyes widened in fear. He shielded his eyes as a bright light started to grow but he couldn't do that for long. At the same time a high pitched sound started to fill the air and it began to hurt his ears. He put his hands over them trying to block it out but it hurt too much and he couldn't help but cry out. He also heard a scream and managed to see the girl from earlier holding her ears. He could see blood coming out where her ears were and there was no doubt it was doing the same to his.

"I command you to leave this vessel at once!"

… "You say free will is an illusion but in truth… it isn't. It is the sum of the most basic of principles in existence." She panted as she delivered the last blow and drew blood.

Michael staggered back and wiped his mouth. He gritted his teeth and glared daggers. He struck back and made a couple in but most were deflected. He grew frustrated with her while in the meantime Angela continued, "It is the culmination of one simple truth. That nothing is certain and everything is permitted." She drew back and focused on her final attack.

"Nonsense. Now give me back my vessel." Michael charged forward and prepared to beat it out of her.

Angela narrowed her eyes as she straightened up. She curled her free hand up into a fist. She didn't want it to come to this but she had warned Michael. Now he was going to learn the truth. Whether or not he understood it… that was up to him. She eyed Michael as he charged straight at her and with the intent to kill. She just stood there and prepared to meet him…

… "So what next?"

Angela stared at the horizon and felt the wind touch her skin. She glanced at the three looking at her with a pensive look, "I'm going to find Sam and get us out of hell."

 _Now_

The day looked like a pretty normal day. The sky was clear and the breeze was gentle as it rolled along the grass. It was the perfect setting for something simple and enjoyable like a picnic. But there were hardly the sounds of picnicking. Instead it was the sounds of battle and whimpers as a group of thugs were getting what was coming to them.

Angela hummed as she gave a boot to the rear of a thug and watched him scamper off. She narrowed her eyes and looked around, not put out when another was sent flying in the same direction. "I'd call that a seven."

"That was a nine at most. You're cruel Lady Scarlett." Hawkins moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with her. He looked down at the ground at the others that were groaning on the ground. A couple were crawling away.

Angela looked at them and then at Hawkins. With a slight grin she replied, "Definitely a seven. You did better on your boat."

"The Quicksilver is not a boat." Hawkins crossed his arms and assumed a pout. He glared slightly at Angela as she stood there grinning at him. "She is the fastest ship to ever sail the seas. She outran that bucket you came in on at Port au Prince."

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

Angela shifted to see Adam walking towards them with Cerebus in tow. He looked at her and Hawkins with a wide eyed look. She hummed and gave a slight smile and replied, "Just an old joke between me and this old sea dog. Can't seem to lose old habits." She crossed her arms over her chest looking like she had one a grand prize.

Adam blinked as he joined them. "And somehow I am still stuck with you."

"I told you what I was doing," Angela countered smoothly. "You have the choice to wander here alone and find your own way or you can stick with me. Either way, I am finding Sam and getting out of hell one way or another."

That was what she had said the first day and that was when she was barely standing and bleeding. They had been on the road the last couple of days heading in one direction. Adam saw the scenery change like crazy. One moment they were in the fields of Kansas and another they were in some forested place that looked like it belonged in some place like New Zealand or something. It was a shit load of crazy but the explanation that they were in hell was plausible. It certainly explained why Hawkins and Tsura were dressed as they were; that they were walking out of a history book.

Angela was well aware that things the past week or so was strange to Adam. She didn't blame him at all since he was dragged into this when the angels brought him back from the dead. She did have to admit that he was taking this better than she thought. Most people would just think she was crazy and would try to strike out on their own. Here Adam seemed to figure that his chances increased sticking with her. That may be the case but she wasn't going to say that it was so. She looked at Adam and asked, "You sure you want to stick with me?"

Adam shrugged his shoulder, "I know you. At least that you wouldn't lie to me." He looked at her poignantly, using it to check on her.

After the last fight with Michael, it took a lot out of Angela. It actually had Adam feel squeamish at the amount of blood that was on her arms. Not to mention that she had been stabbed in her side and she looked exhausted from fighting. She healed fast but it had only been about a week and he could see that she still was feeling the results of that attack and it showed.

"Keep staring and I'll start to think you're interested."

Adam looked up to find that Angela had caught him looking at her. He stammered slightly as he tried to find an excuse, "Um…"

"Of course he's interested. In me," Hawkins replied grinning.

Adam stammered more before pitting out, "It's not like that."

"Then why you're blushing?" Hawkins leaned forward as if to dare Adam to really answer that question.

Angela gave a smack to Hawkins and told him to leave him alone. The past week Hawkins never missed an opportunity to tease Adam. Even when they were fighting off a bunch of thugs or bandits that were working for Michael, her old friend heckled Adam. It was a sign that he liked him but she could see that it came off heavy handed sometimes and she strove to stop it before it got that far. "Leave him alone, Hawkins." She gave her friend a firm look.

It was very effective and the party started down the road again. That was another thing that was odd to Adam. There only seemed to be one road. If they did come to a crossroad, it only ended up with them doubting themselves if there was ever another road. It was another reason for Adam to believe that he was in hell along with the fact that he did remember a few things.

The fun was over and they traveled onward in the direction that Angela determined was the right way. It would have been easy to question her judgment and ask how she knew that it was the right way but no one did. Adam did at first and the answer he got was that it was a feeling and she could smell Sam's scent. It sounded a little weird at first but then Adam noticed that she was rubbing the left side of her neck when she said that and figured that there was more to it.

It was later when they were on a break that Adam went to talk with Angela alone. He found her sitting on a flattened boulder and looking at the landscape that included the road they were taking. He knew she was keeping watch but also mulling on her thoughts. He had no idea of what except for maybe what she had done to set him free from Michael and what she did to send him away. He had never seen anything like that before even when he had been Molotov cocktailed with holy fire.

"Are you okay?"

Adam looked up to find that she had been looking at him, studying him. He knew she was referring to earlier with Hawkins' heckling. At least Tsura hadn't jumped in. That would have been ten times worse. He replied with a slight shrug, "It's teasing and I should be over it but…"

"Hawkins always was a bit of a bastard with the teasing. Had a talent for picking out what would really bother someone and go at it with a vengeance," Angela replied giving a gentle smile. "And yet he is very loyal. Was the only person I could rely on then."

"When was that?"

"I believe the 1700s. He was a privateer turned pirate. Not that I was any better." Angela chuckled as she said that, recalling how they had met and the circumstances. "But it worked out. We teamed up and took care of things that only the annals of his order record. Stuff not in the history books."

Adam couldn't help but hum at that. Even though he had spent a short time with his half-brothers and her, he figured that the things they did were not the kind of thing that was considered normal. "Figures."

"Seriously, are you okay?"

Adam looked at her and realized she was asking for more. There were some things that he wanted answered. He just wasn't sure how to bring it up. Now she was giving him a chance. He shrugged and replied, "Just wondering… why?"

"Why what?"

The question wasn't meant to be coy or mean. Adam learned quickly that she would ask to clarify what the person wanted. He replied, "Why did you fight so hard to free me and keep Michael away from me?"

Angela studied Adam as he looked at her. True they hadn't had much time to bond over things and to be able to understand one another. It made sense that he wouldn't understand it and it probably sounded strange to him. She answered, "Because I felt like I failed you when Michael took you and left me behind in Van Nuys."

"So you are making it up to me?"

"A little."

Adam hummed at that but it came out like a slight huff. "Figures." He shifted to look out at the landscape and put his hands in his jacket pocket. He didn't know what else to say.

"And that it wasn't your fault."

Adam turned to look back at her. "What do you mean?"

"The whole destiny thing."

Adam shook his head at that, "I agreed because they promised that I would get to see my mom again. What you're saying…"

"You had your reasons for saying yes. Just as I had mine." Angela stared at Adam before prompting, "Remember?"

Adam stared at her in the eye and that was when he remembered. He remembered how she stood in front of him to protect him and said that she would be the one to say yes. Dean also argued with her at that moment too. "What were yours?"

"So that brothers wouldn't have to fight each other."

It was a simple answer and yet it made sense somewhat. Adam didn't know Angela like Sam and Dean did but he did get the feeling that she wasn't the kind of person to let someone flounder if she had the means to help them. He couldn't help but ask, "Isn't that a little naïve?"

Angela smiled at that. She figured that question would come up at some point. A lot of her responses were overly simplistic for a complicated issue but in the end that was what it boiled down to. It was made complicated by the things that didn't always adhered to the rules. She looked at the youngest of the Winchesters and replied, "Maybe but… when you've lived as long as I have you learn to drop things that just… seem like dead weight." She looked out on the landscape. "Focus on the core of things, what is most important."

"You… consider me important?"

Angela glanced at Adam and replied with a slight smile, "I consider all of humanity important. But if you want the honest truth there are some that are more important than others and I will do anything to keep them safe. And when I can't…" She looked away and stared at the landscape and sighed softly.

Adam thought about what she had said. He watched as her expression became a little sad when she broke off her sentence. "But why me? You don't know me except that I am Sam and Dean's brother in blood. And I betrayed you guys to Zachariah…"

Adam was stopped when he felt a hand put on his head and his hair was ruffled. The last time he had that done was when he was a kid. Now it felt a little embarrassing but not enough for him to shrug it off. He did scowl and retorted, "Hey. Stop that."

Angela giggled at that as she removed her hand. She slouched as she shifted her position to dangle a leg off the edge. "Aww you're cute."

Adam scowled at her but noticed that she was smiling at her. His scowl turned into a grin and he relaxed a little. He thought she was a strange one but he rather liked her. "Seriously though…"

"You have my answer. Humanity is important to me. Some more than others. You are the more," Angela clarified. She turned a firm eye towards Adam. "You are family."

Adam made a slight sound at that. She didn't know him from Adam, pun intended, and yet she accepted him. It was baffling and he couldn't quite wrap it around his head. "But… You really accept just like that?"

"Not always. Believe me it took me a long time to actually not try to rip off Onigen's arm when he took care of me." Angela grinned as she said that and hummed like a cute little schoolgirl. "And that was at a bad point in my life where I left more destruction behind but somehow still managed to save people."

"I have a hard time believing that you just left destruction or anything but what I've seen." It was the honest truth and Adam meant it. He looked out at the landscape and then downward as he put his hands in his jacket pocket. "It will just take some time to get used to the idea that you accept just like that but… I do thank you for setting me free. I… I saw what he tried to do to you. Before we fell in."

Angela didn't say anything but absorbed Adam's words. That had been a gamble, the whole plan was since she agreed to Sam's terms and then… "The danger of the job."

Adam wasn't satisfied with that but he resisted the urge to press even more. He got the feeling that there was more to the whole story and if he was patient, he would get more of it. As it were, he knew that she was searching for Sam and a way out. He would go along with that and learn what he could. It was a relief when Cerebus came up and he had something to do by patting the hellhound on his head. It allowed him to venture, "So we still heading in the same direction."

"Just follow the nose."

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we are with a new episode and we are still in the cage only this time Adam is with the group and they are trying to find Sam and getting used to each other. Stay tuned for next time on The Winding Road...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Is it just me or does this place look like it sprung out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Technically it did." Hawkins grinned as he gestured at Adam for asking the question. "Course I've never seen anything like it before. What is that thing?"

"It's called a car."

"What?"

Angela left Adam to explain the concept of cars and other things modern to Hawkins as she strode forward to look around. The place wasn't empty since there were people there but it did seem a bit odd. It was like all of a sudden walking into a TV land version of the towns she and the Winchesters had crossed in their time together.

"Something the matter?"

Angela looked at Tsura who had stayed by her side. At least everyone was going with the rule that no one goes alone. Since there were only four beings and one dog, it alternated with who got Cerebus but Angela had the hellhound stay with Adam. It was mostly for his protection and she knew that the prized bitch of hell would be able to sense out any treachery as he put it. Tsura was the default when they went in pairs. Angela could never explain it but there was something about the girl that put her at ease even though this was a trek through Lucifer's playpen.

Angela didn't say anything at first as she went back to scoping out the town. She studied the landscape and finally said, "Just…" She looked down as her eyes widened.

 _His finger was cold to the touch as it ran up her, no…_

Angela gasped slightly and her mouth opened slightly. It was like it was happening to her and it wasn't. It sent a cold flame up her spine and seemed to burn forcing her to blink. When she opened her eyes she was in a dungeon. At least that was what she thought it was and she was looking down. She looked up and saw Lucifer grinning at her.

"Still not getting it are you?"

Angela said nothing but glared at Lucifer. She wanted to scream out and fight but found that she couldn't. All she could do was watch as Lucifer came closer and she felt his skin touching the small of her back and went… lower. Her body jerked from the touch and she thought she heard Sam call out for the fallen angel to stop.

Angela closed her eyes and then opened them. She found herself once again in that town they had come to. She looked ahead with wide eyes. She could still feel the cold burn on her spine and the fallen angel crooning in her ear. Her body shivered in response to the feeling as she gritted her teeth to keep them from chattering.

"Angie?"

Angela felt Tsura's hand on her shoulder and she stilled her breathing. She shifted to see the Romani girl looking at her with concern in her eyes. She cleared her throat and then said, "Just feels different from other towns I've been in."

Tsura frowned at that answer. She didn't like that Angela was keeping something from her. This wasn't the first time she had seen that reaction. The first occurred after taking the day off to recuperate from the battle with Michael. It was needed since Angela had been stabbed and she had used a lot of her energy. Plus Hawkins had been hurt and she got a bump to the head…

She first noticed when Angela stared off into space while they had been discussing what to do. All of a sudden it seemed like she looked at something that should have been there but it wasn't. She also muttered something. No one could tell what she was saying but it was enough for concern since it was like she wasn't even there and when she snapped out of it, she would look at them like trying to decide if they were real or not; like she was having trouble discerning what was real and what wasn't.

Hawkins said to leave it alone but Tsura couldn't. She didn't want to. Something was up and it was affecting their fearless leader. The woman was trying to be strong but Tsura could see that it was hard on her. She didn't say anything but watched and was there to give a hand as needed. She asked, "How so?"

Angela glanced at Tsura, guessing at what she was trying to do. She hadn't mentioned it because it was something they really couldn't help with and she didn't understand it herself. She wasn't in Lucifer's clutches and yet… It baffled her and made her wish that she was topside so at least she knew things were real and she could fix things and with people who knew she wasn't crazy. As it were she couldn't but at least Hawkins and Tsura weren't trying to kill her just yet. In fact they seemed to be in league with her against Lucifer and willing to help her and Adam. She replied, "Just the fact that it is here in hell and the real one is topside." She sighed and looked around, observing the people. "And that it has other things that wouldn't belong."

Tsura couldn't argue with that. The strange machines called cars were there but there were also the carts and wagons that she was familiar with. The people were dressed in clothing she didn't recognize. It had her wondering if she was going crazy. "I can see that."

Angela couldn't help but grin at that and glanced at Tsura, "Well all of it is familiar to me so that's a good thing."

"Not if it's the devil."

"True but…" Angela gave a shrug and looked at the town. She spotted a place that looked familiar. It would be the best place to find information. "Looks like we might be able to find some information." She gestured at the bar.

Tsura looked and recognized what was a tavern. That was familiar. "Okay. So go in and grab a bite and ask questions."

"More or less."

Tsura said nothing as she followed Angela through the town towards the tavern. Actually it was a bar but it might as well be a tavern. As long as Angela knew what it was and could explain, that was fine. She was just going to do what she decided to do and that was to keep an eye on her friend. It was the least she could do.

Angela couldn't shake the cold flame of a touch to her body as she led the way through the town that was a hodgepodge of all the places she had visited around the world and back. Her main concern was Lucifer or Michael or both deciding to mess with her. She had noticed that ever since she banished Michael, they avoided showing up in person. On a sympathetic note she couldn't blame them since she did go a little extreme. On the other hand she was relieved since she wasn't sure if she could handle another physical fight with either one since she couldn't get rid of that chill nor the feeling that Lucifer was really touching her. It made her uncomfortable and she also sensed pain like her hair was being pulled but nothing was doing that. She just kept it to herself and pressed onward.

They walked down the main street and not too many people were paying attention. Instead they were going about their business. That was another good sign that Michael or Lucifer weren't exactly planning to do something. Angela wasn't going to discount the possibility that they were simply waiting until she had her guard down. She wasn't going to let that happen. She would kick their asses for that one. The whole thing made her feel exhausted.

They made it to the bar and Angela led the way to the bar, ignoring the other patrons that looked like they were from one of those French taverns during the time of the French Revolution or earlier. True there was some rowdiness to be expected but it was a lot more refined than the seedy bars she had seen with the Winchesters. Plus there were other ways of hustling funds in places like that and were much more entertaining.

Walking up to the bar, Angela leaned on the counter and asked for a beer. As much as she would like the hard stuff, she'd rather appear like most normal people. She ordered one for Tsura though she doubted the girl would drink it. She was surprised when the girl picked up her bottle and took a sip like a pro would and didn't even make a face even though Angela thought it was the worst stuff ever. It made it easier to just listen to the chatter while they made conversation.

"So are you going to tell him?"

Angela looked at Tsura and replied, "Tell who what?"

Tsura made a slight face and explained though she was certain that Angela was playing dumb with her on this one, "Tell Adam what really is going on?"

"He knows," Angela replied as she picked up her bottle. She turned to survey the rest of the tavern or bar.

There was a mixture of people. Some were the kind that were in biker bars and others were ordinary folks. She should be used to it since it was a product of her thoughts and memories and Lucifer playing with it. The atmosphere had a sense of normality to it and it did feel a little like the taverns she had been in when she was a young girl and not to mention the brothels that she hid in when the heat was on. She wondered how Dean would react if she were to tell him that part of the reason she knew dirty talk and the art of conversation was because she had hung around the working girls. It was her favorite game of seeking new ways to shock and awe the Winchesters.

Leaning on the table, Angela took a sip of the beer she had been given. And in a pint no less. It wasn't the greatest of things and she had told Sam the truth that she preferred wine over beer. The hard liquor was something she acquired after meeting John Winchester she claimed. She gave a slight smile of fond remembrance of the man as she took another sip of her beer. He was a good man despite what others said. She knew that he grieved but he was also determined to keep his sons safe; he loved them and saw it. It was just that damned stubbornness that saw them through more than their fair share despite the supernatural aid every now and then.

Tsura watched her friend and saw her go into thought and the slight smile. She figured something happy was being remembered and thought that was a good thing. She couldn't help but smile as she sipped her beer and dug into the stew that was being provided. Maybe today would be a good day and they would get a hint of where they needed to go.

Tsura had just gotten halfway through her bowl when a group of men came in. They were dressed in the strange clothes that she had seen on most of the people but they were that black leather and what Angela called jeans. They were loud and rowdy as they came in creating a swath through the people in there. She noticed that some were backing away in fear as they approached the bar.

"That was a great catch boss."

"Yeah, he didn't put up much of a fight for a feisty one."

"He is manly if it weren't for that sissy hair."

Tsura listened to the conversation as they made their way to the bar. She glanced over to find that Angela was listening to every word and noticed a look crossed her face. She stayed quiet as she listened to the men talk. It made her nervous though since they seemed like the kind of men that would do what they wanted.

"A round of beers. And give us all you got for food. We got a long way to go."

"Sounds like you're going on a road trip," Angela said as she fingered her beer, not looking at them.

The leader heard her after the almost silent collective gasp from the other patrons. He looked at Angela and grinned. He ignored Tsura as he advanced towards her and put his arm around her shoulders. Leaning in he asked, "You looking for some fun?"

"Already had it." Angela took a sip calmly of her beer. "Now I'm looking for something."

The leader looked at her a little confused and a little frustrated at her reply. He growled, "Then why don't you come with me? I found something and we can find more together."

"What did you find?"

Tsura held her breath and just sat there as she watched Angela turn a sultry smile to the leader of the group. She didn't like it because it wasn't the genuine smiles she gave her and the others. This was more… well it was like she was a predator that found her prey and was prepared to pounce.

"Just something that really defined what a bitch is. And he's not bad looking either."

"Really?"

* * *

Adam knew that he was not in a reenactment or anything like that. If he had any doubts, they were long gone with the fact that he was seeing people that were clearly from different time eras. It just seemed strange that most of the buildings were modern but the people and other things were various eras. It was enough to make someone go crazy or think they had gone crazy. There was no denying that he was probably where Angela said they were.

He looked around, looking for a store to get some things for them to carry along the road. As weird as it sounded, he knew he and Angela needed food but as for Hawkins and Tsura… He wasn't going to touch that since they acted and looked human for the most part, except for the fact that Hawkins seemed to sniff everything in the air as they wandered through town. He figured it was more to unnerve him since he always seemed to pick on him and tease him for something or other.

"Well this is a nice stink of it," Hawkins commented, "Nothing but people but something is peculiar."

Adam rolled his eyes slightly at that, "What of it?" He decided to humor the guy since fighting it would just make the heckling worse.

Hawkins looked at Adam and grinned, "You know, you are more fun than some of the mates I've come across on my journeys. Never met a bloke like you."

"I'm sure you have with Angie." Adam looked about and spotted a store. He gave a slight thump to Hawkins' arm and gestured to show him what he found.

"The Lady Scarlett is different," Hawkins asserted with a grin. He looked in the direction that Adam had pointed him in and gave a nod. He sobered as he added, "She is different from anyone that has walked this world."

Adam raised his brow at that. He had heard mostly fear from the raiding parties they had come across lately before this town. They were always screaming about the slayer of demons and she-devil and a bunch of other names that he learned quickly were associated with Angela. It was kind of cool and kind of not since he noticed how she always seemed to have a saddened look at that. "They're scared of her."

"And every right to be," Hawkins replied as he followed Adam's lead to the store. "Lady Scarlett has seen and done things that not even the toughest of my kind would dare to think of doing. She has fought with strength, skill and even magic. It is marvelous to watch if you get a chance but power is terrifying."

"Are you scared of her?"

It was a legitimate question in Adam's thinking. It would make sense for people to follow Angela if it was in fear because they had seen what she could do. Yet, that didn't seem to be the case with Hawkins and Tsura. They were surprised at a few things but then they went on like everything was normal. It was like how his half-brothers Sam and Dean reacted to her.

"No," Hawkins replied. He glanced at the human boy before looking back up. "Not scared of her. Scared for her."

That was a peculiar turn of phrase but Adam didn't question it. Rather it made sense to him. He wasn't scared of Angela at all even if some of the things she did while they were fighting on the road were not normal. He was worried though. She seemed exhausted half the time and he saw some faint shadows under her eyes. Other times she looked at something like she was seeing something that wasn't really there. And yet she plowed on because she had to find Sam and the way out. She wasn't leaving either of them behind she kept saying.

"Well I guess we should get some supplies there," Hawkins pointed out as he started heading towards the store. "We also might hear a thing or two."

That was pretty much the goal. Adam followed the man with Cerebus next to him. He looked at the overly huge Rottweiler and wondered how a dog that big ever existed. He didn't quite believe Angela when she said that he was a product of this place but she persisted with that smirk of hers that said he needed to wait and see. So far all he saw was a huge dog that made most guys back off if they saw him and that was fine by him.

The store looked like the inside of a normal grocery but again it was full of people that were dressed in clothing from different periods and a few things that looked like it belonged in other types of stores. Adam shook his head and ignored it as he and Hawkins looked for things that would be easy to carry though it was funny to see the other man look at packaged and processed food like it was the strangest thing in existence. It made Adam want to laugh at him but he resisted as much as he could letting out a few chuckles. At least it was something he could do and took the lead and showed Hawkins how to find things.

It became evident that they were going to have to separate. Hawkins went looking for some supplies that best belonged in a hardware store and left Adam to scour for dry good like crackers. He managed to find an aisle that had some interesting foodstuffs and spent time looking at them. He didn't go too much in how this was going to work since they were in hell and all. It wasn't worth the effort since it could give you a headache. He would just go with it and if and when they got out, he'd get an explanation from both his brothers and the girl that was so determined to get them all out.

"Hey, not that. The boss will kill you if you try to feed that crap to the guy."

"But it tastes better."

"And the guy will bitch and moan about it not being healthy or some other shit."

"Not to mention what she'll do if she finds out his condition."

Adam paused in his perusal and angled his head. It was on the other side of the shelf and they couldn't see them but he could hear them. He wouldn't have paid them much attention but he heard the reference to a female. It was probably something that had nothing to do with him but he got the feeling that this might be something that was relevant. He stilled his breath and listened to the conversation.

"I don't get it. The boss wants this guy to be fairly decent but he's already had his way with him."

"Yeah. Did you hear him beg him to stop?"

Adam swallowed silently as he listened to the two talk about what happened. He couldn't believe they were talking about it in detail. It was enough to make him sick. He never thought there were people capable of that. Well they were but he just couldn't conceive of it. It was almost too horrible to visualize and yet he was as he stood there listening to what had happened to the guy they were talking about. He wanted to throw up when they got to a particularly nasty part when he felt Cerebus nudge his hand. He looked down at the down and rubbed his head.

"So we just leave the word?"

"Yep."

"And leave as much about what is going on."

"And she'll follow it like bread crumbs."

Adam paused when he heard them start to move. He wanted to follow but he didn't want to risk drawing attention to himself. He waited until he was certain they were gone before looking down at Cerebus. He couldn't help but ask, "Does that sound like a bait to you?"

Cerebus was panting but he looked in the direction that the guys went in on the other side of the shelf. He paused and looked back at Adam before making a low moan. He then resumed panting and then looking back in the direction that he had been looking down.

Adam swallowed and sort of rolled his eyes. He knew the dog wouldn't be able to respond but he would just like someone to answer his suspicions. He suspected that the guy they were talking about was Sam. Some of those descriptions were deliberate and described what he remembered of Sam. It curdled his stomach thinking about what they said they were doing to him or did to him. It occurred to him that it was done to draw them out. He wanted nothing more to do than to just stay there and think about what he had heard and digest this but…

A low growl caught his attention along with, "Well look at what we have here."

Adam looked up and saw a guy that looked like he belonged in one of those movies that had people from like the 1700s given the way that he was dressed. Adam looked at the guy and put his hand on Cerebus' head even though he knew that he wasn't going to be able to stop the beast if he got going. He looked at the guy and blinked slowly while trying to keep calm.

The guy took it as a sign of weakness and taunted, "What's the matter? Too much trauma from the expulsion?" He shoved Adam hard in the shoulder. "Hey?"

Adam didn't say anything but Cerebus growled and snapped at the guy. He was surprised the guy was getting close to those snapping jaws every time he tried to shove at him. His hand was always snatched out of reach and it had Adam wondering why the dog wasn't just unleashing terror or whatever it was that he did when he went on the attack. He did take a step back and away from the guy since his brain did tell him that this was one guy he should avoid.

The guy smirked, "Nothing to say eh? I guess having an angel expelled really does a number on you. Turned you into a vegetable. Well… sort of."

Adam said nothing but took another step backwards. He kept moving since the guy was advancing towards him. He didn't pay attention to what was behind him until he hit something solid. He paused and shifted and turned to look to see another guy only he was the classic definition of biker bully with the leather. He turned to look at the pair of them, finding that he was caught in between. He was totally screwed.

Cerebus was growling at the first guy. Adam figured he should concentrate on the other guy though he felt that it was bit unfair that he had to. He swallowed at the fact that his odds might not be too good and actually wished they were back on the road.

"Well since we got one we might as well take the other."

Adam straightened and gave a defiant look. He wasn't going to go back. Now that he knew what the angels were about, well most of them, he wasn't going to give them another chance at him. He glared at the pair that was looking at him. "I'm not going back."

"Easy way or hard way. Makes no difference. You all are going to the same fate."

Adam tensed as he got ready to fight. Cerebus was right there with him and baring his teeth. He brought his fists up and was prepared to fight. The big guy was the first to charge and he reminded Adam of a bull charging. He braced himself for the inevitable impact.

* * *

 **A/N:** A supply run seems to have turned into an ambush along with some name dropping. Stay tuned for more The Winding Road...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As a girl, Angela had been taught first to be a lady. That meant she learned the rules of behavior when in public and when to impress potential mothers in law. Then she met her father and learned a whole new set of rules of behavior. They were the rules of how to behave in public yes but they included rules of what to do when you were backed into a corner and forced into a fight.

Angela could remember her first actual fight and it was not one of those training sessions she had been put through since she went through the change. And it wasn't one of those scuffles in the mud she had when she was a little girl. It was a full on fight and one that could have resulted in great bodily harm or even death had she been completely human. And it was the time she realized that she actually liked to fight.

Throughout her years of living, Angela came to respect life and did what she could to preserve it. But it always seemed to drown out when she got into a fight and even more so when she was fighting for what mattered the most to her. Then it turned into something that terrified even the allies that she had worked with throughout the years. Well most of the people she once called friends. With Sam and Dean around, she got into more scrapes than she used to and the liking for it returned.

Looking around the tavern, Angela glanced at the downed bodies all groaning from the pain she had dealt them. Her expression was bland but she felt the stirrings within, her liking for a fight. But she also felt anger. It was anger towards everything in the universe that decided it had to do bad things to good people and to the very people she dared to love. And it made her want to go destructive on everything, particularly the cause and she would do it and with everything she had meaning her abilities. It was those rare times that she exhibited those abilities that created the legends and stories about her. It was what made Azazel and Crowley swoon over her and a bunch of other creatures be attracted to her.

Looking up from her fight, she saw Tsura as the girl came out from behinds some downs tables and looking a little rough for the wear but she had a slight grin on her face. Her hand was clenched in a fist and she was hanging onto the collar of one of the guys they had been fighting. She managed to drag him out and she grinned in victory saying, "Well that was actually quite fun."

Angela's features were passive as she heard that and watched Tsura. She was taken back to a time when she looked the same way. She was once that young and took her victory for granted. She had no fears or nothing that told her that the world wasn't what she thought it was. She hadn't been broken by the strains. It was a look she had seen on countless strays she had picked up and trained over the centuries. It could be considered a universal look. She shifted her features though and hummed and grinned in reply, "When you can show someone that nothing is as it appears… it actually is quite fun."

Tsura grinned and she jerked on the collar and held him up, "And he's still awake."

As if to confirm that, the guy groaned. He opened his eyes and looked around. He shifted and saw Angela looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest and looking at him with a bland expression that bordered on scary. That wasn't what had him afraid though. He gasped at her. "You. You're…"

"What am I?" Angela stared down at the man that was starting to babble like an idiot. She had her fair share of those.

The guy struggled as he started to visibly panicked. He tried to get away but Tsura held him tight and firm to keep him from getting away. He ended up blurting, "It's the she devil of Europe!"

Angela sighed at that. That was an old nickname from the days just after her father's death when she was an angry girl and full of guilt. Looking back it could be equated to a child going through a temper tantrum but she did remember the destruction, fear and pain she caused to those that didn't deserve it. She studied the struggling man with an intense look. "She devil, huh?"

It was quick when she reached out with her hand and grasped the man's chin and squeezed. She gave enough pressure to subdue the man. She yanked and pulled him so he was staring her straight in the eyes. "Listen, I am not in a good mood. You and your friends were talking about a prisoner. Who are they talking about?"

The guy trembled as he looked at her. He gritted his teeth and replied, "I don't know…"

There was a yelp as Angela squeezed a little harder on the chin. She stared impassively at the man, well aware that she could cause serious injury and even death without drawing a weapon. She didn't even have to use her telekinetic ability to kill. The anticipation of slow and painful death was her specialty. The 'enhanced interrogation' methods of today were nothing compared to what she could do.

Looking at the man, she said, "I know you have a prisoner. You are with the fat one. Tell me: who is it they are talking to." She narrowed her eyes and let them flare for a brief moment and to show she wasn't playing games.

The guy screamed at the eye flare. "Ah… some guy."

"Who?"

The guy started whimpering and ended up not answering. Instead, he started begging her not to hurt him. Angela knew that it was going to be pointless unless the man calms down and she wasn't going to cross the line and forcibly remove it. Not if she could help it. She released him and straightened up and stared at the whimpering man impassively for a few moments before saying, "I haven't hurt you. So you'd be wise to tell me everything you know."

The whimpering man looked up at her. Angela could still see the fear in his yes. It was the same fear she had seen in countless others that had seen her after hearing about the things she had done before getting to them. Even after she had given that up, the memory stretched long and hard. It was rare to find a face that didn't show fear because of her. Sam was one such person.

The man realized she wasn't going to hurt him and stopped whimpering. He calmed down long enough to straighten up. He looked at the others that were unconscious on the ground, draped over tables and broken chairs and then back at her. Stammering slightly, he spoke, "Look… we were just hired to spread rumors."

"What rumors?" Tsura glared at the man and raised her fist.

Angela raised her hand to hold off Tsura. She looked at the man as she waved off Tsura. Her expression didn't soften but her voice did. "What rumors were you told to spread?"

"That… that we caught some guy and to make it sound like we were having fun with him."

"Describe him."

It wasn't a request but more of a command. The guy looked up at her and started babbling, "We were told to talk about his girly ass hair and how he is a picky eater. That's it and to imply the fun they were having with him." He paused and looked at Angela and noted how bland her expression was. It then occurred to him and he queried, "You know who it is, don't you?"

Angela said nothing but stared at the man and watched as the frightened look changed from the cowering to a malicious smirk. It didn't surprise her really and she had suspected things the moment they started shooting their mouths off. It was a gambit that she had used before when drawing out a particularly nasty demon and it was a classic tactic. Draw the enemy one way while you achieved your objective in the other direction. It had worked and she caught the demon and managed to get what she was after at the same time.

The guy looked at her and smirked shaking his head, "You know he said that you would be listening. That you would follow every lead there was to find him."

Angela stood looking down. She then slowly kneeled and stared at her quarry in the eye. "What do you want with me?"

The guy started laughing, "You think this is about you?"

Angela stared at the guy. What reason was there to torture her with this? Tsura looked at the situation with confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

The guy looked at Tsura and replied, "Oh the boss has his sights on your friend here but he's already has her where he wants her." He looked at Angela and said, "He wants you to follow the trail but he wants to have a little fun with you."

"What is his game then?" Angela didn't like the implication that was going on here but she wasn't going to find out what was going on unless she talked to Lucifer's minions and figured out what was going on.

The guy smiled at her as he started to reply, "Why…" He shifted to look more like Lucifer. "Because this is hell and you're in my playground my little pretty."

Tsura gasped and took a step backwards. She hadn't been prepared for that and it spoked her quite a bit. She looked at Angela who was still kneeling and looking at the guy. She didn't look scared at all and it had her wondering who she really was. This was a ride she wasn't sure she wanted to stay on but now she was stuck on that.

Angela felt her throat convulse but she stared at the guy who was now wearing Lucifer. She stared at the devil and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yes, I am," she said. There was no point in denying it so she was going to run with it. "I've known for a long time that I was going to hell. Ever since I left the last time, I knew I was going to be back here."

"Very astute of you." The guy wearing Lucifer grinned at her. "The one that got away is the most deserving of hell."

"Been that way since the beginning huh?"

The guy who was Lucifer stood up and looked at the pair of women as Angela stood up with him. He looked at the younger one and then at Angela. His brow raised slightly as he looked at her and then grinned as he glanced at Tsura. "Oh yes. What better way to curb the arrogance that you have pouring through your veins?"

"I'll admit that I was arrogant. The young usually are." Angela looked at Lucifer and blinked slowly. She didn't want to go into this but… "But this isn't about me. I want to know what your game is."

Lucifer chuckled, "Oh it is about you, my pretty. Always was." He leaned in and grinned, "And I _do_ know about you and Sam. And you want to know something?"

Angela couldn't say anything about that. It was what she and Sam had a worry about the moment Lucifer got extremely violent, especially towards Sam. It was one of the things that had her reluctant to pursue a relationship with him. She was afraid of hurting him because of her. She shook her head slightly at Lucifer.

Lucifer merely grinned at her as she got a despondent look. He continued, "I understand why you chose him. He is particularly delightful." He chuckled as he watched her face process what was going on. "I mean he is a great bunk buddy. Tell me, when you go at it, is he the bitch?"

Something broke inside of Angela and with a roar she grabbed Lucifer and charged him into the wall. Her eyes flared as her teeth elongated. She was ready to rip him a new one. "What did you do to him?"

"See? All you care about is Sam. What does that say for the others that you supposedly protect?" Lucifer gave a smug look at Angela.

Angela glared at Lucifer. Her eyes were flaring. She couldn't lie at the fact that she would go off the deep end if something hurt Sam or Dean and even Bobby and anyone else that she grew to care for and loved. They were her family. Who wouldn't go off the deep end for family?

 _Protector._

 _Angie. Help!_

Angela winced at the voices that seemed to flood her head. One was more like a myriad of voices. One though was familiar to her heart. She looked at Lucifer. She wanted to rip his head off and make him suffer. She knew what he had done and what he was doing to Sam. She had seen it; seen what humans did to each other what Lucifer was doing to Sam. It was the vilest thing she had witnessed and it had near happened to her once or twice.

 _Angie. Need… to help… Need to help Adam!_

Lucifer watched as she shook her head, looking like things were going to come to a head. He grinned as she stepped back and held out a hand while touching her head. "Coming to a head huh? I mean you know you're in hell and this…? This is a product of you. Trying to convince yourself you have a hold on me but in truth… you don't."

 _Help Adam!_

Angela heard the last voice. It was Sam's voice and it came in loud and clear. She looked up and her eyes flared as she reached out with her senses. The tick that she associated with Sam shifted and it was sending up a red flag. She looked out the door of the tavern. "Adam." She left the place leaving Tsura and Lucifer in there.

Tsura watched her leave and then turned to look at Lucifer. She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "You won't win."

"I always win."

* * *

Sam felt he cool air hit the injuries from the latest bout of one sided boxing match or beat down. He winced since the cool air stung. His arms hurt. His shoulders hurt. His head hurt. He winced and held back tears. And his rear hurt. He shivered and tried to curl up in a ball but he was being held up by meat hooks and chains and when he sagged, it tore at his flesh.

He cracked open an eye and looked around. It looked like he was quite alone. Well not exactly. He managed to see Michael and his back was towards him. He couldn't help but smirk slightly. It was more of pride for his girl.

It had been rough when Michael had been forced out of his little brother Adam. Sam had the double duty of a beat down. He was certain Michael had broken a few things. And if it had been normal circumstances it would probably have crushed him to a pulp. Then again this was hell. Probably Lucifer did something so he'd suffer but still be alive. That would just make things all nice and neat for the both of them. He winced silently as he smiled.

He was proud of her but it also had him worried. He had long given up being angry about her jumping in, following him to hell. He couldn't be angry with her because… No one had ever gone the lengths she had for him or Dean and that was despite what she was. He didn't see that though. He saw her as a person, a good and kind person that thought of and cared about everyone but herself. It was why he fell for her and hard despite the fact that he had been a bonehead about the whole thing.

 _That girl thinks the world of you._

His brother was right and Sam was still baffled that she chose him after everything he had done. Now she was here, willing to be tortured so he wouldn't be alone. He looked up watched as Michael continued to stare at something. Sam blinked to keep his vision clear and resisted from snorting. He knew what he was looking at.

Lucifer had this thing of making him watch when he was particularly having fun with Angela and making her run in circles. The worst was when Lucifer sent his goons after her and it was a five on one fight. Actually that was a lie. The worst was when Lucifer played with her by torturing him.

Lucifer called it a feedback. Sam was familiar with the concept but more with electronics. What Lucifer did was something that he didn't understand. He did get that it had to do with the fact that Lucifer liked to play with the scar on his shoulder; where Angela bit him their first night having sex. Everything the devil touched him there, a shiver would hit his spine along with needle sharp pain that was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The worst part of the whole thing was that every the devil did it, he had to watch Angela react at the same time.

Sam hated causing her pain. It was the one thing that had him so gun shy with her. He hurt her when there was no cause to and when she was trying to help and keep them out of trouble. He was forced to watch as she squirmed in her sleep, hissing from silent pain and the way she would jerk her body around trying to brush it away. He had to watch and endure.

 _Oh this is all because of you Sam. You see… you just had to go all the way with her. Get a little bit of that tail._

Sam felt his lip twist in anger at the memory of that. As much as he and Dean could joke about having sex, he drew the line when it came to Angela. And she could give it all she had too, saying innuendos to get him to blush because she knew she could and she liked seeing him blush. But to hear such a thing attributed to her… He didn't really react that much when Brady used similar words regarding Jessica. It felt so messed up to Sam since he did love Jessica but to get bent out of shape when Angela was referred to as tail or a whore or whatever and not with her…

 _This is punishment Sam. For both of you. We'll see who it affects more._

Sam swallowed as he tried to control his breathing. He didn't want to get Michael's attention though it never seemed to matter since they would beat him when he was unconscious though it wasn't as much fun as when he was awake. Besides he needed to figure out what was going on at the moment before the next round started. He inwardly winced when he realized whose 'turn' it was next.

Michael he could handle. That dick seemed intent on the physical. The usual human methods like bamboo cane and water torture… enhanced interrogation as it was called… was the warm up. Then Michael would get creative with it and bring in the weapons like the knives and other things. Sam was certain he had his hands broken to smithereens several times over. The meat hooks he remembered since it was a favorite of Lucifer's. There was one time that Michael drove his fingertips under his ribcage. That was a bitch.

The point was the physical became more of an exercise of learning to let it wash all over him. At one point, his senses were numbed during the sessions. It didn't mean that he didn't feel them afterwards. His current soreness was a testament to that. Just those times it slipped into oblivion. He was awake for it but he didn't give them much pleasure at it. Those times did allow him to think about what she went through.

It never failed to make him angry when he remembered how he found her, hanging sort of like he was now, her body looking so broken. He had seen the stab wounds and the burns and the nasty look of her broken leg. He had to admit that while he was looking for her, he was afraid that something worse than that would happen. He was not an idiot since she was a beautiful woman and those guys… He breathed to calm himself down because it never happened. They seemed content in beating it out of her but that made Sam realize all the more how special she was to him and not just because she was a fellow hunter who stuck with them the last few years.

 _I am going to beat every ounce out you Sam. You will never be forgiven what you have done._

Sam had no regrets when it came to those moments with Angela. He loved being with her and the times they had, he could almost forget the crappy life that was before him as a hunter. She made things better. It wasn't the grandiose things but the little things that made the difference. And not just for him but for his brother, Bobby… and anyone else. He didn't regret knowing her. She was the best thing in his life.

"Stop with the games and get Adam."

That woke up Sam a bit. He shifted slightly but not enough to make any noise. They would have mistaken it for his unconscious shifting. He turned to see what Michael was looking at. He blinked and tried to control his anxiety as he saw Angela standing toe to toe with Lucifer and they were having a discussion. He couldn't quite hear the words but he was certain Lucifer was tormenting her by telling her what he was doing to him.

"Just get the other Winchester."

Peering at the whole thing, Sam couldn't see Adam there. That meant… It started to click what the plan was. It seemed that they were going to distract her while they snatched Adam and Lucifer was going to take the opportunity to deliver a couple of low blows. That sparked Sam into action or at least into the mindset of trying to do something.

He knew that he couldn't break free. They had him strung up nine ways from Sunday and he was completely battered. There was no way that he would be able to break free and if he did, he wouldn't last a few minutes since he had no clue if Lucifer really masterminded everything to what they were seeing. Hell the devil tried to be her and while it failed, it had shaken Sam quite a bit that he wasn't even confident that he was talking to her in his dreams. So he shut her out. He hated it but he didn't want to do anything that would make things worse. However, this was an emergency.

It was something that always seemed to spark up like a fluke but Sam took the win when he could. He couldn't explain it but if this feedback thing Lucifer was talking about worked with pain, then the same principle could be applied to thoughts. After all she had done it way before all this. He had to try if only so that his brother wouldn't have to undergo the same torment.

Focusing, or trying to, he simplified the message to get her attention, _Angie. Help!_

It was probably the worst thing to do since she would take it as worst case scenario but it had her attention. Wincing from the sudden bout of pain, Sam shifted. He ended up shifting enough to make the chains rattle and it caught Michael's attention. He was focused on getting Angela's attention. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused on talking to her as he tried again, _Angie. Help Adam!_ His breath came out in a slight gasp.

"What are you doing?"

Sam looked up and saw Michael had noticed him and was making his way towards him. He rapidly shot his thoughts off again and again, telling Angela to help Adam. He gasped when Michael grabbed him just under his chin and around his neck. He felt his air starting to be cut off as Michael squeezed. The archangel demanded, "What are you doing?"

Sam gasped for air and shut his eyes, trying to breathe. He wasn't going to give anything away. He looked down and found the archangel glaring at him but also searching for him. He gasped out, "N-nothing."

It was the wrong thing to saw. Sam saw Michael's features contort into a snarl and he found himself being hurled through the air. He grunted as the meat hooks tore his flesh from his body. When he landed, he cried out in pain. His whole body was screaming out in pain but at least his limbs were free and it allowed him to push himself to his feet and it was a good thing too since the archangel was advancing towards him.

"What did you do?"

Sam stood up, saying nothing. Even if he did say something, he was going to get a beating. There was no way he would give her up. She was fighting for him. He would fight for her. He stood his ground, nothing saying anything. It angered the archangel into charging and he brought up his hands to defend himself. He may be here for torture but he wasn't going to go down willingly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Luci is distracting Angie to get Adam and Sam is getting more torture. More next time on The Winding Road...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Adam bolted around a corner and down the aisle. He barely had time to wonder why no one was paying attention to what was going on. They all seemed to be going about their business while he was running away. The only upside was that there was no interference for his running away. No one was trying to stop him from getting to wherever he was going. He paused behind a row to take a breather.

He was definitely sure that they were after him and it made perfect sense. He was the guy that got away. But it didn't make sense since there were the three of them in this literal hell hole. There were a lot of 'rules' he was learning and it seemed that they were geared for him, Angela and Sam to lose. Looking around, Adam regained his breath and looked for the hell hound that had been following him.

He had barely managed to get away even though he was surrounded. Cerebus bought him time by lunging at the one facing him and he ducked to avoid the other guy. He did give a good 1-2 combo to put him down for good measure. Of course they weren't alone and it made it seem like the whole Han solo being chased by Stormtroopers like a game.

He did manage to slow them down by toppling a few things. He didn't look back as he did that but the grunts told him that he was making some headway. He now needed time to regroup and figure out what to do. Well first order was to find Angela and then figure out what to do next.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

It was taunting but Adam didn't move to reveal himself. He had to stay hidden since he was certain that if he were found and captured it would mean… Taking a breath, he moved quietly to scope out what he cold. He also tried to keep an eye out for Cerebus.

There was some barking that sounded and shouts that followed. Adam recognized it as Cerebus. From what he could tell the mutt was snarling and putting up a fight. He heard the screams that followed the snarls. Adam didn't even what to think about what the dog was doing since he heard the wet sounds of blood spattering everywhere. He had seen Cerebus fight but he was more about taking down and making the other guys run away. Here it was fight or die situation.

There was a clang and a slight yelp. Adam looked up. He heard someone shout that they got him. That had Adam swallow slightly in alarm. If Cerebus was hit… but he didn't hear a shot. It was more of a clang so that meant they threw something at the dog. Still if they hit him badly then it was not a good thing. It would put him at a disadvantage.

"You know we're going to find you one way or another."

Adam didn't respond. Rather he moved to look around and look for a way to try and find Cerebus and get out. He stayed low and moved through the aisles. It took him a moment to realize that the store they were in seemed to increase in size though it could be that he was going in circles and trying to avoid the guy chasing him.

"Why bother running? We can always find you."

Adam rounded a corner and tripped. He grunted and prayed that he wasn't heard. He then heard a slight moan. Pushing himself up, he turned to see Cerebus. The hell hound was stuck under a shelf and from what Adam could tell, he wasn't going to be able to get out without any help. He knew that the removal would cause noise but he wasn't going to leave the mutt behind.

Cerebus made a low moan and shifted. Adam hissed, "Stop. Let me."

It was slow movement but Adam managed to get enough leverage to lift the shelf. The thing was heavy and he grunted. He had a brief moment of panic when the metal grate but it was what he needed to shift the shelf. With enough space, Cerebus was able to get up and slipped out of his holding. Adam grunted, trying not to drop what he was holding… like it really mattered.

Cerebus panted and moved towards Adam and gave him a lick on the cheek. Adam rubbed the hell hound's head. "Fine, fine. I kind of like you too." He looked around and saw they were near the exit. "Come on. Let's find Angie."

Cerebus gave a low rumble and immediately started trotting. Adam marveled that the mutt wasn't acting hurt though he was certain that he might be since that was a heavy shelf. He wasn't going to quibble since he had seen Angela get up after getting a hard blow or two the last couple of fights. He gave a shrug and followed the hell hound.

They were almost to the door when Adam was tackled from the side. Cerebus wheeled and snarled but was cuffed aside by another guy. That was a feat in of itself since Cerebus was larger than most large dogs in the first place. Then again the guy that did that was pretty big himself. It didn't slow down Cerebus though and he was back on his feet and attacking the other guy.

Adam was winded from the tackle. He pressed his palms onto the ground and struggled to get to his feet. He wriggled to deliver a couple of choice blows to wriggle out from under. He was almost to his feet when he felt a hand around his ankle. Well it felt like a hand. The next thing he knew he was sliding across the floor and slammed into a display that toppled over him. Luckily it wasn't a shelf but a display mostly made of cardboard.

Adam grunted when a box hit him in his midriff. He rolled but stuff was still falling on him. He shielded his head and looked over to see who it was that had done that. He barely had a chance to breathe before he was pulled out of the pile and he was sliding along the floor once more. He couldn't help but cry out since he was not used to that. He slammed into another display only there was a little more stuff that was a little harder.

"I prefer that you come willingly. It will save a lot of questions from the boss but it doesn't really matter."

Adam grunted as he tried to get out from under the display. He rolled over when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the squeeze. It was enough to crush his shoulder bone and he heard a dull crunch. He grunted as he was lifted in the air much like a puppy being held by the scruff of its neck. He looked down to see the guy who had been chasing him looking at him like he was inspecting the goods. "And I think you're gonna get it."

"Is that so?"

Adam felt the crushing pressure on his shoulder before he was thrown into a wall. It was some miracle that he hadn't broken something. Even if he did break something he would have been put back together. And then made to do it again. That was torture and that would be a working definition of hell. He fell to the ground and looked up to see the guy pulling on a set of leather gloves. Oh so that was original.

"Well… seems like she isn't coming." The guy looked down at Adam and grinned. "Goes to show you that you are nothing to her and that she is only here for one reason." He kneeled and smiled in a mocking fashion, "And you aren't that reason."

"Wanna bet?"

Adam blinked when the guy was yanked from behind and thrown with a two handed throw to the side. He saw Angela emerge from where she had snuck up from behind. She was looking really pissed and Adam wasn't sure if it was because of him or something else. At least she was directing it towards the guys that were after them. He slowly pushed himself up and was going to saw something when a bunch more of those guys burst in and they were ready to fight. And they were greatly outnumbered.

Adam felt himself being yanked to his feet and pushed to be behind Angela as she leapt forward with her fists swinging. It was like watching one of those ridiculous television shows or movies where someone throws a punch and the fight is on. It wasn't any different than what they had gone through when they were on the road but they were pinned a building. Well sort of.

Adam felt the hand on his shoulder and whirled around and gave a punch only to nearly hit Tsura in the face. He gasped as she stared at him solemnly and gestured for him to follow. He protested, "What about Angie?"

"Just go Adam."

Adam turned to see Angela glancing back at him as she was joined by Hawkins. Cerebus had joined the fight too but was backing off to join him and Tsura. She gave him a nod saying that it was okay to go. "But…"

"Just go you otherwise I'll start to think that you have something for me," Hawkins shouted before he took a swing and sent a guy flying.

Adam spluttered a little before closing his mouth. Giving a nod he turned to follow Tsura who was leading him out of the store. She had a bag of stuff in one hand which he guessed were supplies. He paused to grab another bag full of food. Might as well since they needed stuff anyway. They would do inventory later but he prayed that it wasn't full of useless crap.

"Come on," Tsura called as she reached with her free hand to give him a tug.

Adam followed after glancing to see Cerebus covering their exit. He turned to follow and ran with Tsura. It was like they were running from an explosion that was going to happen like in the movies. In this case though, they were being chased by the guys that basically set a trap for them. All to capture him and for what? There were a lot of questions he had and he wanted answers but now was not the time to be messing around with that.

Cerebus barked to indicate that they were being followed. Adam risked it and saw that they were being chased and not by guys on horses. They were on fricking motorcycles. This was like something out of the Twilight Zone or some other weird ass shit. He shouted, "We've got a little problem here, Tsura." He put an extra spurt into his legs so they could keep a little bit ahead of the group chasing them.

Tsura turned to look behind them and noted the motorcycles. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight but she remained calm. She looked around. They needed to find an advantage of sorts. "We need to find an advantage then."

Adam knew that she wasn't familiar with a motorcycle or a car. That meant he had to step up on this one. He looked around while Tsura just walked to the middle of the street and started using her Romani magic that was some scary ass shit. There was a reason why Angela said it was a bad idea to mess with Romani gypsies and he was looking at it while he was trying to find a means of escape.

He found a car but he didn't have any skills hotwiring and there were no keys in sight. He grunted in frustration and looked around for another means of transport when one of the guys on motorcycles came careening towards him out of control. He dove out of the way to let it bang into the car and he noticed that it was driverless. That didn't matter since it was still running. He knew what to do.

Righting the bike, he straddled it. He looked at Cerebus and told the hell hound, "You're gonna have to keep up." He wasn't confident the mutt understood but it helped. He then called out, "Tsura, come on! Behind me!"

Adam prepped and was ready to go as Tsura climbed on behind him. She put her hands around his waist and told him to punch it. It sounded weird since she was from a century before the 'horseless carriage' came into being and that kind of phrase was much more modern. He wasn't going to question that though and he gunned the engine and took off. At least they had an advantage now but he had to find a way to ditch the few remaining guys that were behind him.

Adam was a med school student and he never thought that he would be doing this kind of thing. This was more along what Angela would be comfortable with. She was the one that could lure and take out the bad guy. This was a little out of his league even though he knew how to ride a motorcycle. Here he had to get creative with a few things.

He managed to get rid of them by making them chase him into a stunt that they couldn't do and because his timing was better. They lost them and they were well outside of town when Adam brought the bike to a stop. He let out the breath that he had been holding and eased up on the engine. He took a couple of breaths and said, "You know you can let go now. We've stopped." He shifted to shoot a grin at Tsura.

Tsura released Adam with a bland expression and turned to see Cerebus trotting up. He was panting but he looked like he just went for a jaunt. She gave a slight shake of her head as she got off the bike. She looked around, looking for Hawkins and Angela.

Adam got off and started looking around too. He had to ask, "You think they got out?"

"What do you think?" Tsura looked at Adam with a raised brow. She took a breath. "I guess we wait."

There really was no other choice but to wait. It was Angela that knew the way and how she did… that was something they no one else could do. Adam suspected that it had something to do with what she was since he knew she wasn't human. He nodded and looked around and kept his eye on Cerebus. He was their best bet of letting them know if there was an enemy nearby.

It seemed like hours as they sat there on the grassy knoll they had stopped at. Adam felt antsy as he rested his forearms on his knees as he looked in the direction that they had come from. That seemed the best way to keep an eye on things. He breathed a sigh when Cerebus lifted his head and then suddenly stood up. Adam followed the hell hound's lead and noted that that the mutt wasn't growling. So it wasn't an enemy and that meant… He moved to join Cerebus and look in the direction he was looking in and he spotted something that he thought he'd never see.

* * *

Angela felt foolish and guilty. She had jumped into the cage with the intention of being there for Sam and then finding her way out. She vaguely had thought about how to help Adam and she got him free from Michael but she dragged him into her mission of finding Sam. She had put her focus on Sam and that was the one thing that really seemed to have people disapproving of in terms of her relationship with the younger Winchester and both brothers in general.

When she assumed the mantle of Malachi of Absolution, it became a life and duty. She was the one that protected man or taught those that could do it from the things that went bump in the night. She wasn't allowed to do relationships so to speak. And yet she ended up caring and people got hurt. It was no different here. She really hadn't given much thought to Adam and what it was like for him even though she had explained it all to the kid. She really was a selfish bastard.

She left Lucifer there in the store and went to save Adam after she heard Sam in her head. Usually it was her trying to reach out to Sam and stop him from doing something stupid. Here it was the opposite. He was doing what he had always did just by being there, reminding her what she had said she would do and that was to give consideration. He reminded her that there were other people under her care. She hadn't forgotten they were there but she hadn't been giving her full diligence.

She had run from the store to go save Adam and found one of Lucifer's lackeys ready to beat him up a little and deliver him on a silver platter. It was like she went on overdrive or something. She charged in and let her abilities take over and hauled that guy like he was nothing. Her limbs felt super charged and it was a good thing too since more of Lucifer's men came in ready to make life hell.

It gave her an opportunity to get Adam out. She had no doubt that Tsura would make it out and go to help him. She was able to spare one last look at Adam to let him know that it was okay to get out and that she wanted him to get out. She didn't have to look to see. She knew that they got out and she could turn her full attention to the fight that was coming hers and Hawkins' way.

She dodged a swing and came under it with an uppercut that literally lifted the guy. And it wasn't just a pop. The guy flew up and over in an arc backwards. His weight and momentum was used to slow down two others. It left them stunned but she was already moving onto the next opponent using her telekinetic abilities to lift two more up and then slamming them down towards the ground.

It was nothing to deliver a punch that sent a man flying. It was part and parcel of being a dhampir; they did have that increased strength much like any creature of the supernatural. It was like going back to the days when she didn't have qualms about who she was hitting because she knew that they weren't human and she needed to put the extra punch behind it to get what she needed done. The added bonus was that she could do more things with the abilities that she had kept under a bush for so long. The last time she used her powers to power slam someone into the ground was when Ruby screwed with her senses by unleashing those pheromones.

"Now if I had known you could do that, I would have given you more to do," Hawkins teased having observed what she did.

Angela hummed as she blocked and countered with a punch to the face of another opponent. She managed to take a breath and reply, "And that usually means doing more of the gross things aboard a ship." She ducked as she finished speaking, the movement taking her to her knees where she slid on the ground to get to a position to stand back up.

"Maybe but you would have been able to take care of those blighters that tried to steal my cache."

Angela snorted at that. Those times in the Caribbean were memorable. She had sailed those seas mostly to hunt down the migration of creatures. What the humans didn't know then and even now was that those days masked a hidden war. One that would have tipped the balance of humans and supernatural. She didn't really know the ramifications of it at the time but after that, she could see and it was shocking to find that out and since then she had been careful as to how she acted. It fed right in there with the natural order of things.

Hawkins let out a blast of laughter as he finished off the last of the blighters. He stuck his arm out delivered a clothesline that would have taken the man's head off if he had used his full strength. Instead it had the attack flip head over heels and landing with a hard smack to the back of the head, knocking him out. He looked down at the litter of bodies and said, "Well this was fun."

Angela let out a snort as she looked around. She only paused when she heard a noise and she turned to look out. Her head moved as she tried to catch the sound and tried to determine a direction. Her eyes flared as she scouted until she said, "We need to go. Now."

Hawkins looked in the direction she was looking at as she moved away from the sound that was approaching them. He followed and it wasn't long before that more of the same type of guy was on them and with weapons and things that he had never had seen before in his life. "Alright, what's going on Scarlett?"

"Trouble." Angela found a way out and moved to the front. She peered around the corner and saw two more of the motorcycles she had heard pull up to join the other three that had parked outside the building, which turned out to be the store. "Damn, he's pulling out the stops. Both of them."

"You mean this Lucifer and Michael? Well they are angels and you have crossed paths before," Hawkins offered.

Angela made a sound at that. Like she needed to be reminded of the fact that this was Lucifer's playground and that he basically could look into her memories and play with them. He had been this entire time. So it shouldn't be a surprise that this would happen. "I know but I'd rather avoid if we are going to get through this."

"Not going to happen sweetheart."

Angela closed her eyes and let out a breath as she slowly turned around. She saw another person from the past and it was more or less an accidental run in. After all she wasn't exactly up to date with the biker gangs but you never forgot when you crossed a Hell's Angel. She looked at her pursuer and replied, "Hi Junkyard."

It wasn't his name but one she called him when he got fresh with her. She name called him and that started it since it was a 'slight' to his honor and since then… At least he died in a just desserts fashion since that biker club was into things that made the cartels down south look like a gentleman's club. Not that was any better. Her greeting though had the desired reaction and the guy clenched his jaw as he pointed a handgun at her. "Still a bitch."

"That never changed," Angela replied like it was the obvious thing. "I just have my standards and you fall below them. Way below." She gave a mocking look even though most would say that was a bad idea.

"Why you…"

Angela didn't have time for this. She needed to get to Adam and make sure he was okay. She let loose on her powers even though she was feeling a little drained and sent Junkyard flying back. She grabbed Hawkins and sprinted. She didn't see Adam or Tsura anywhere and figured that they must have gotten a ride. On what was something else so she decided to do the same thing. "How about we leave them a little short?"

Hawkins didn't need to ask what that meant since he found out that in the next two minutes he was on a motorcycle and followed Angela and heading towards the outskirts of town. A noise caught his attention and he looked back. He made a slight face and shouted, "We've got company!"

 _What else is new?_ Angela glanced behind her and saw what Hawkins had spotted. At least the numbers were down since they took their bikes. Now they just had to lose them. Her lip curled as she glanced at Hawkins and turned forward. She gave more speed and raced on. She had some ideas but she wasn't sure if Hawkins would be able to keep up.

Hawkins saw the look and got the feeling that she was up to something. It made him nervous but he was willing to follow. He had followed her into crazy shit before and came out on the other side. This was no different… even if they were in literal hell. He lowered his body over the bars and waited for her to make her move.

Angela didn't wait long and made use of her environment to mess up their tail. It wasn't hard to find something that would knock two of them flat on their asses. She was better at making jumps and knowing them… they followed and tried to imitate to their own detriment. That left only two that didn't fall for it. That required some tricky maneuvering. She looked at Hawkins and said, "Slow down."

At first Hawkins thought she was crazy but then he got that she was bringing them in closer. It was easy anyway since this guys were on those newer models. She waited until one was alongside her and leapt behind the other guy. Hawkins ducked to avoid being shot and swung out his arm to try and knock the other guy off. The only other weapon he had was on his wrist.

Twisting his body, he managed to get the blade out and stab the guy through the neck. He let go and straightened out just as the guy he stabbed fell over and rolled from the fall and speed. At that moment he saw a body shoot forward and hit a tree. He looked over to see Angela righting herself on the bike she had commandeered and shook his head, "You really are something Scarlett."

"All in a day," she replied as she adjusted her grip and sped up.

She started to worry that they might miss Adam and Tsura but she brushed that aside. Instead she went with her other senses. If she could find Sam and Dean that way, then she could find Adam. So following her nose, she led the way until she came to a grassy knoll and saw Tsura and Adam just sitting there. She breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another close call but it seems like Lucifer is toying with them. Stay tuned for more of the Winding Road...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The night was pitch black and quiet save for the bugs making their nightly music. It was a norm along with the crackle of the fire that Hawkins had started. It was hardly a comfort to Angela though as she sat on the boulder with her back to the fire. She stared up at the stars and thought about everything so far that happened and sighed.

"I know that your goal is to find Sam."

Angela didn't look at her visitor but continued to look at the stars. "I promised."

Adam looked at the woman sitting on the boulder. She hadn't so much as looked at him since they got back together after that town. She would speak when necessary but she didn't have the same warmth as before. He found it a bit odd what she said and if he had his brothers around they would have explained things. That he was certain of. In this case, he had to ask, "Promised what?"

Angela felt the tear fall down her cheek but resisted rubbing it away. She replied, "Promised that… that Sam would never be alone."

Adam nodded and looked around. At least it confirmed a few things that he had noticed. Stuff he remembered from the short time he actually knew his brothers and what he had noticed now. He wasn't sure if it was being a cad coming out and saying it but… "You love him."

"Love them both."

Adam blinked. He never thought her to be the equivalent of a player. She didn't seem the type and he was certain he hadn't missed the signs from her. He frowned a little as he tried to process that.

"Dean is a brother. Sam… is different."

Adam looked up at her. So he wasn't wrong. "So this is a devotion thing?"

Angela hummed as she allowed a small smile to form. She looked at Adam. "I promised Dean that his brother would never be alone." She sighed as she remembered the events that led to where she was at now. "Sam… he decided to say yes to Lucifer in order to put him back here. I was going to do it but…"

"He made you stay put?" Adam looked at her like she was kidding. He didn't believe there was a thing that would make the woman do what they wanted to do.

"He appealed to my nature by making me promise. They both know that my word is my bond." Angela gave a pensive smile at Adam. She could tell that he was trying to process everything. "Anyway, I promised that I wouldn't do anything to open the cage to get him out."

"But what are you doing here?"

"I made a selfish choice, Adam," Angela looked away and back up at the stars. "I am the Malachi, the protector of man, and I chose the one thing that I wanted. Unfortunately I had to leave one brother alone so the other wouldn't be alone in this hell hole."

Adam was quiet for a moment as he thought about what he heard. He heard the regret and sadness. Even when she was happy she sounded sad. She wanted what everyone else wanted so badly and yet wit was there and not there. He felt bad for her.

"And I didn't even think about you. Not at first."

"Because I was Michael's vessel." At the look that she was giving him, he explained, "I get it. You only saw Michael, not me. Must be hard thinking about the vessels. Must be an afterthought."

Angela looked down at Adam. She was certain that he was being snarky. It was a bit like something Dean would say. She couldn't deny it so she replied, "It is. When you've fought as many demons as I have, you have to stop thinking of the person because that gets you killed. More often the demon kills their host and keeps the meat suit. Angels may be a little nicer but even then the damage can be…"

"So this is nothing new to you."

"No. But if you want the honest truth…" Angela looked at Adam and relaxed her features. "I never stopped thinking about you and what I could have done to stop it. I have gone over it time and time again and even entertained the most dangerous of ideas to get you back. It's what I do all the time."

"Is that why you can't be happy?"

Angela blinked as she looked at Adam. "I'm not unhappy, Adam," she replied, "I know I have a messed up psyche. I've had five hundred years of this and I have died and come back times over. I've seen people I have grown attached to live and die and not all of it that peaceful old age thing. I've seen bloody deaths, lived through wars, fought in them and lived to see the great things that have happened. My life is a funhouse of memories to the point that I had nearly given up on even being near as normal as possible. And then the twentieth century comes along and I meet people that I really care about and then come Sam and Dean… I live again and become desperate to keep it. To the point where I ignore everything else."

"You didn't ignore me," Adam pointed out quickly. He turned so he was pressed against the boulder and looked up at her. "You have been watching out for me. You _saved_ me from an angel and still paying for it." He reached up and grabbed her hand and held onto it. "I know you still are feeling whatever it is your feeling. You're exhausted and we've been going nonstop…"

"It's hell Adam. It _is_ a nonstop ride. I've been this road before. It pulls at you, tests your every fiber… It breaks you down and there is no end to it. Not unless you want it to end… and not in a good way."

"Doesn't matter," Adam protested, "Yeah we are in hell and so far you have gotten us through. You need to rest if we are going to find Sam and find a way to get out of here… together."

"But I…"

"You didn't forget me," Adam replied, "You came when it counted and you have always come. You stood by and fought for me when Michael came for me. We can do this."

Angela looked at Adam as he gripped her hand and looked up at her. He had that look of every person that had that look of hope. She had seen it countless times before but it was different. It had the look that Sam gave her when he fully believed she could do whatever the hard task was. Looking at Adam, he was telling her that he believed her. She nodded, "Even if it may end not the way expected?"

"Stick together," Adam replied with a nod.

Angela took a breath and nodded. She could do this even though it had been dragging her down since day one. She smiled at Adam and looked up at the stars. It was her favorite thing to do and Sam had shared it with her. She adjusted her position on the rock and gestured towards the camp since it was safer there. She would take first watch.

It ended up being late at night when she woke up. Hawkins had taken the next watch to let her sleep. It was a first that she hadn't had one of those torturous dreams that Lucifer liked to send her way. She sat up and looked around to find Adam and Tsura asleep. Cerebus was watching over Adam and the camp. Hawkins was sitting up and looking out and watching. In fact he didn't seem to notice that she was awake.

"Oh he's not aware of this, sweetheart."

Angela looked around and found herself looking at Lucifer. She stood up to face him on her own two feet. "What do you want Lucifer?"

"What I've always wanted," Lucifer replied in a mocking tone like she should have known the answer. He pointed at her, "You."

"Well you got me and certainly having fun," Angela pointed out in a gesture that was laced with sarcasm. She certainly had a few lessons from Dean. "So… what's tonight's game?"

"Oh you've been playing it since the day you jumped in," Lucifer replied with a chuckle. He wagged his finger like it was a game. "Of course I've known you've been here. This is my playground after all."

Angela looked at Lucifer. She followed his pacing and moved so they weren't near the camp. It wouldn't have made a difference but it made her feel better. "Didn't think that I knew that?"

"Of course you knew." Lucifer scoffed at her like she was the idiot. "I know you better than anyone here. I've known you since this all began." He gestured all around him with his index fingers. "This was all orchestrated for you."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You really are different from what you are now. In fact, you are supposed to be something entirely different." Lucifer straightened up and folded his hands in front of him. He gave a smile that was more mocking than anything as if daring her to claim otherwise. "Perfect in every way."

"Going Mary Poppins on me now?" Angela raised her brow in disbelief. No doubt Lucifer was under the same delusions that everyone else was about her. He would know the ancient writings and all that hoopla. "I know I am the Malachi," she said firmly. Had it been any gruffer she would have sounded like Dean.

Lucifer laughed at her. "You have always amused me with your ignorance. But it is through no fault of your own." He gave a smile like he was humoring a recalcitrant child. "After all you were born into this ignorance."

Angela looked at Lucifer as he walked through the camp. She followed him as he looked, making sure he stayed away. She felt worry when Adam awoke and moved to stoke the fire to keep in the warmth. Hawkins said something to him and he scowled. No doubt it had something to do with his sexuality or something. She turned to watch Lucifer with a wary eye. "You will not touch him."

"Have you forgotten already that this is my house and you are playing by my rules?" Lucifer looked up and walked towards her with a look that said he was in charge and going to do what he wanted to do no matter what anyone said.

Angela turned to look at him with a look in her eye. "I haven't and I am warning you."

"You will not win this one. You made the choice."

"I will find Sam and get us all out of here." Angela looked at the fallen angel with defiance. "That is my promise."

"I highly doubt that," Lucifer replied with a smirk. "Considering you followed us in. What other reason would you have than to finish the punishment you escaped from? Or rather what others took in your place?" He grinned when he saw the look on her face. He moved away from Adam and Hawkins and stood in front of her. "Oh yes. I know about what happened to get you out the first time. Tell me, what does it feel like, for you, to have someone die in your place?"

"You should know."

"Tell the truth now. I mean, your own father gave up his life so that you could come back. Oh and not to mention Setna. I mean he chose to go dark side as you would say. All to protect you." Lucifer gestured at her. "How does it feel?"

Angela stared at Lucifer. She knew exactly how it felt. She carried it every day of her life. It laid the course of her decisions even when she felt beaten down by it. It was what held her back when all she wanted was to be in a relationship with Sam. Five hundred years of it and she was still standing and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of breaking down. "I know what it feels like and no I won't say."

Lucifer looked at her. He smiled at her defiance. "Just like I remember." He walked away speaking, "But it won't help you." He turned to look at her. "Like I said, this is my house and… my rules." He raised his hand and gave a snap of his fingers.

Angela's eyes opened and she heard shouts. She sat up and saw Adam being dragged away. Hawkins was on the ground and it looked like he took one in the shoulder, she couldn't tell. Tsura was pulling on an arm and ended up getting a punch to the face. Adam was kicking and trying to use his fists to get away.

She was on her feet and started running but they had a head start. She stopped when it was apparent that she wasn't going to catch up. She stood there in the darkness, her breath coming out in puffs of smoke in the cool night air. Her teeth were gritted together as her eyes watered in anger and grief. Her hands were clenched in fists as she opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

Michael had his fist raised and was going to punch Sam across the face when the whole room began to shake. He paused and looked up and around and his eyes widened. He looked at Sam who was looking at him and grinning like a loon. He grabbed the man by the chin and squeezed, "What did you do?"

Sam felt the tremor. He even felt the throb that felt like a hand squeezing his heart. He knew what it was. He couldn't help but grin because he knew what it meant. He looked at Michael and replied, "Actually it's what you did."

Michael yanked Sam's head forward and glared at him. "What did you do?"

"He did nothing, brother," Lucifer said as he walked in. He grinned at Sam, "But he knows what it was."

Michael turned to look at Lucifer. "What was it?"

"Call it pissing off the one person you have been pissing off since this began," Sam choked out with a grin. He fell to the ground since the meat hooks were ripped out when Michael waved his hand in a fit of anger. It burned and the blood was leaking out of the holes but at least he was down from that. He pushed himself up so he was on his knees. "You've really pissed her off."

Lucifer looked down at Sam and saw him laughing at him and Michael. He raised his brow a little bit and wondered if Sam was really losing it. Or did he really have a clue as to what was going on. Michael was just pissed and he punched Sam across the face. "Michael," he said with an annoyed look as he put a hand on his brother. "Don't."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Maybe he was losing it and at this point he didn't care. In all honesty, he had been worried that she wouldn't fight back. The idea that she gave up was horrible to contemplate since he had never known her to give up. She fought tooth and nail for what she believed in and for the right thing. He still held out hope that she would come since now they were both in the cage but what he had seen…

"You think this is funny, Sam?"

Sam looked up at Lucifer as he held the more tender parts of his body that were injured. He felt the cold chill up his spine seeing the look that Lucifer gave when he was going to do something that was… shameful. He held fast to his defiance though and glared at the fallen angel and replied, "Funny doesn't begin to describe it. I feel sorry for you."

"Really?"

Sam took a couple of huffing deep breaths as he straightened up. He knew deep down that this round was probably going to be the worst he ever endured. And if Lucifer touched him on his neck… He could do this. _Fight Angie. Do what you have to do. I trust you._ Defiantly he sat on his knees just as the first blow came at him.

* * *

Adam opened his eyes and found himself looking at the ground and someone's feet. His head was pounding and he felt a little queasy being upside down. He found that the reason for that was because his gut was being pressured by someone's shoulder and it was hard. He blinked and looked around as he recalled what had happened to him.

He had woken up to take over the watch even though Angela had said that he didn't have to. He wanted to and he wanted to be able to contribute. He knew she was protecting him and while it felt good, it was also frustrating. He wanted to show that he could help in finding Sam and getting the hell out of there.

Hawkins was sitting where he had taken up position and seemed to know that he was awake. And the man couldn't resist teasing him about his sexuality. It had been that way since they met and they kept at it. Adam liked to think that it amused Angela since she always smiled at their antics. And truth be told, he didn't mind as much as he made it out to be. It was harmless fun in the end and didn't mean anything.

So they were just chatting when they were attacked. Cerebus leapt to the rescue and managed to help until they beat him aside. Adam looked around at Angela and what he saw bothered him greatly. He found her unconscious. It looked like she was in the throes of something and he didn't know what. What he did know that it was probably Lucifer's doing. The next thing he knew he was scooped up and he was trying to get free. Tsura was trying to help and Hawkins had gotten a beat down.

Adam had fought hard but it was no use since he got a couple of fists to the face to keep him from struggling. He got a hard one across the face and it made him dizzy and black out. The last thing he heard was a scream and… It was her shouting that she was coming for him. Now that he was awake, he had to figure out what he was doing.

He had been dropped on the ground hard and he grunted. "Hey watch it asshole," he grunted out in anger.

"Shut up."

Adam glared up at his captors. He recognized them as before from town. They couldn't have caught up so quickly. But then again he was in hell and he had been warned by Angela about that. He looked at his wrists and found them tied together. Well at least it wasn't anything that would be impossible to get out of like being pinned to the wall or getting his guts churns liked what Zachariah did to him. Lifting his hands up, he studied the knot. He was no escape artist but this wasn't too bad.

All of a sudden lightening literally split the sky and thunder cracked. It made Adam look up at the sky and that was when he noticed that it wasn't normal. There were some colors like from an aurora borealis but it wasn't anything like one. It was stormy and it was rolling around like… Lightning crashed again and it was enough to make Adam shake in fear. It was like someone powerful was angry and it wasn't going to be a pretty picture.

"Whoa. Check out that storm."

"It's nothing. Just make sure that little bastard is secure. The boss wants him."

Adam looked up at his captors. At that moment more lightning flashed and the thunder crashed. The colors were also starting to change and roll. He said, "You know I think you might be making a mistake here."

"Shut up you little shit."

"Hey, you think this is a normal storm?" Adam looked at the leader who told him to shut up. This was serious business. It was either Michael, Lucifer or… It occurred to him who it was and that made him shiver on the inside.

"It's just the boss. The pretty boy he has been dangling probably pissed him off." The leader looked at Adam as if daring him to beat that.

Adam would have said something but he felt what looked like a hand on his shoulder. He blinked when he saw a ghostly shape. It wasn't Angela but it was someone. "What the…"

"What the…"

That was the question. Adam blinked as he saw a ghostly image of a man. He was young but well-toned. He looked like the guys that signed up and joined the military. He had hair that was about as long as Sam's and dressed in military clothes. He stood in front of Adam and glared at his captors. What the hell was going on?

"She is coming."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The guy stood there. Adam got the feeling that he wasn't going to help him get free. That much was obvious. It was more like a warning. "I think…"

"Shut up."

Adam felt the backhand but it was only fleeting. The guy who hit him was sent flying back. He blinked as the ghostly guy just stood there like he didn't do anything. Adam was sure that he did though. He stayed quiet since that seemed to be the best thing for now. And it became obvious when the military guy spoke again, "This is your only warning. She is coming for you. This may be _his_ playground but he picked a fight with the wrong person."

The leader of the group looked at the ghostly figure. He glared at him and replied, "Oh she is coming? After everything? Yeah right." He scoffed at that.

"This is your only warning."

There was more lightning and thunder and the ghostly figure was gone. Adam gasped at that since the sky was still stormy after that. He looked up at the sky and saw the clouds. The aurora borealis was still there mingled with the clouds. Oh this was going to be something and he was sure that it was going to be a big showdown. And he was probably going to get a front row seat.

His attention was drawn to the fact that the leader as laughing at the whole thing and saying, "What a crock of shit. Like anything is going to happen."

The thunder crack said otherwise in Adam's mind and it looked like it did for most of the group. He didn't know Angela as well as Sam or Dean but in the time he spent with her, he got the feeling that warning wasn't to be taken lightly. "I'd listen if I were you," he ventured.

"Really?" The leader shifted to look at him. He grinned at Adam, "And why should I listen to a parlor trick?"

Adam knew he had to sound like he knew what he was doing. He took a breath and replied, "Because by taking me, you've unleashed something that no one, not even Lucifer is prepared to handle. Even if he thought so… he won't come close."

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie and Adam have a talk but the reprieve is short lived. Adam is taken and it seems that the tide is turnings but will it be for better or worse? Stay tuned for next time on The Winding Road...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What are you doing?"

Angela finished making sure that her gear was set. She looked at her person and made sure that her chakram and sword were ready to go. She even had her knife and a pistol. Gabriel always said that she had things in her pockets. "Going to get Adam and kill a couple of people while I'm at it."

Hawkins looked at Angela as she bent over and checked Cerebus. He marveled at her ability to heal him since the hell hound had been injured. The gash had been deep from the throw but the mutt could walk. He walked up to her and moaned and whined. She said that it was okay and she healed him and muttered a few things under her breath. "Okay. And how are you going to do that?"

Angela blinked as she finished rubbing Cerebus' head. She didn't look up but looked ahead at nothing and replied, "Track, hunt… kill."

Hawkins looked at her, ignoring the fact that Tsura was looking a little shocked at the whole thing. He stared at the one he had called friends and who had been a friend since the first time they had met even though it had been more like he tried to shoot her a couple of times. He had seen her go after the pirates that did more than the pillaging of merchant vessels. She was vibrant and full of life, like she had fun with the hunt. Now… it was something different and he wasn't sure if he liked what he was seeing.

"But…" Tsura began, "I thought…"

Angela finished what she was doing while saying, "Thought wrong." She shifted to look at Tsura and saw the look on her face. She continued, "Look, there is no honorable route to justice. That's not how it works and certainly not how it works here. In reality, there is only one truth: no matter how 'nice' you are… there is always someone out there that undermines it. There is no purpose."

"You don't really believe that do you, Scarlett?"

Angela looked at Hawkins. She walked towards the camp to grab supplies. "That's not my name Hawkins. I am _not_ this hero you or anyone else makes me out to be."

"You are the Fire of the Seas," Hawkins insisted. He grabbed her by the arm, knowing that he was risking a fight. He anticipated the yank and held on. He turned her to look at him. "You _are_ the one that cares."

"Not anymore, Hawkins," Angela replied as she looked him in the eye. She tugged slightly on her arm. "Now let me go."

"No."

"Hawkins, don't."

"Then tell me what are you going to do?"

"What I told you: Track, hunt, and kill." Angela tugged hard and got her arm free. She glared at Hawkins and saw the look he was giving her. "It isn't any different than what your fucking brotherhood does."

Hawkins sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He knew that this would come up. After all she figured it out before when they met who he was, what he was. And that was the beginning of a long road to gain trust. "We eliminate threats to mortals just as well as all of us in the world."

"You murder with that shoot first, ask no questions policy."

"Don't forget, you worked with us."

"Yeah and I lost someone I cared about greatly and caused a boy to lose a good man that was his father." Angela narrowed her eyes at Hawkins. Her fists were clenched as she tried to keep a reign in on her temper. She raised her brow, "Unlike some who just run away."

"Don't start on things you don't understand," Hawkins warned as he raised a finger. "I left the order because of the way things were done."

"More like because you couldn't do your job and you were cast out." Angela saw Hawkins' jaw tighten before he turned to walk away. She followed, knowing that it was going to lead to a more violent confrontation. "Or was it because of her, Samira?"

It was a quick action and the punch landed across her jaw. It made her stagger back a little but didn't knock her down. Instead she started laughing as she rubbed her jaw. She turned to look at Hawkins as he glared at her. "Is that the best you can do?" She laughed some more.

Hawkins was starting to see red. He was upset too but this was getting ridiculous. She was going to charge in with no plan and possibly get herself killed. Did she really want that? He knew that she cared about Adam and the one she was looking for. She raced to the rescue but now that Adam was taken it was like… He didn't like it and it had him wondering what the hell was going on. This wasn't the Lady Scarlett that he remembered. He countered with, "What are you doing Scarlett? This isn't like you."

Angela laughed at that. The whole thing had been staring at her in the face. She didn't want to acknowledge it then and she had spent time denying it. She ran away from it and she foolishly believed that she could be someone different. "What do you think is me, Hawkins? That beauty who took down an entire band of pirates that was more than what the humans thought it to be?"

"I know this isn't you," Hawkins countered, "You are never this reckless."

"Then you don't know me very well at all." Angela's features went pensive as she stared at Hawkins. "You don't know that I once never cared how it would end. How I traveled Europe and hunted and killed everything. Didn't even bother to ask questions." She sighed and looked him head on and added, "I was a torturer."

Hawkins stared at her. He refused to believe that. "But you weren't when I met you."

"That was after a stint in hell. But nothing has really changed."

"I refuse to believe that."

"Then you are a fool, Hawkins," Angela spat back. "You are a fool for believing that. I've had one too many visual proofs shoved at me. Everything I touch gets ruined." She sighed and looked in the direction that Adam had been taken in. "I am hunting those bastards with or without you. I am going to fight to free Sam and send them both home."

Hawkins stood there and watched as she picked up her pack and started walk in the direction they had taken. He managed to mutter, "Coward."

Angela paused and looked at Hawkins with a narrowed look, "What?"

"You heard me. You are a coward." Hawkins turned to face her. "Every time something happens to someone that you dare to make a friend with, you turn tail and run. You go on this suicide mission shite, never thinking about them."

"They are all I ever think about. Like you understand a damn thing," Angela scoffed at him. She looked at Hawkins and Tsura. "You both are nothing more than what I conjured up from memory. So like you know what the hell I am feeling and you understand."

"Well then I guess you better kill us and get rid of us. Run away. Become that beast you are afraid of and really prove to Sam that you are the monster you are."

This time Angela struck out using her powers. She flung Hawkins and pinned him to a tree. She watched him struggle as the lightning and thunder started to come across the sky. She didn't pay it any attention even when the aurora borealis started showing and the colors changed to reflect her mood. She walked up towards Hawkins and stared at him. Her eyes were narrowed as she said, "You have no idea what you are asking for. Not even Dean got to see the full picture."

"Then why don't you show me. Or are you a cowardly bitch and not the great warrior that I had heard of from my brothers? The warrior princess?" Hawkins narrowed his eyes back as the lightning flashed. It was then that he caught a glimpse of something that had startled him but he didn't show it. It was like a shadow that was over her but a part of her.

"That is what I am doing you pathetic weasel," Angela spat back. She pressed her face close to stare Hawkins in the eye. "The very thing that had people think of me as a hero… They are wrong. And you were wrong."

"You are wrong."

Hawkins and Angela turned to see Tsura standing there looking at them. Hawkins spared a glance at Angela. If she were truly a monster, she would have flung the girl away and not care if she was hurt by it or not. His friend was hurting; that much was clear. She was willing to go the lengths to save those she cared about and the last straw was her soul.

Tsura was nervous. She had been since Angela had been in a frenzy and determined to hunt down the bastards that took Adam. She could feel the raw power that was simmering and barely seemed to be contained. It had her realize that Angela was only showing the maximum of ultimate control but not full strength. She repeated, "You are wrong."

Angela stared at the Romani girl. Part of her wanted to just walk away and disregard the girl but her healthy respect for Romani magic kept her from doing anything rash though she knew that deep down if she truly meant to hurt the girl, she would and be ready to go against Romani magic with all it took. "You are delusional."

"You are not a monster. You are afraid. You care." Tsura knew that she was risking a lot by saying that but she had to.

"Too much," Angela admitted. "I care to too much and look what happens."

"Why did you come here?"

Angela had been asked that question time and time again. She knew what she had told Dean in her letter to him. She would make sure that Sam wasn't alone. The truth was… She was tired. "I'm tired." She looked at the girl. "I'm tired of being what everyone thinks I should be. I am tired from this mantle of responsibility. I've given most of my life to others and never really took something for myself. Then one day I found something beautiful. I met him, Sam.

"It was a working relationship at first but then it became clear that he meant more to me than anything. I had been searching before that for some measure of peace and that feeling I get when I am around him. The people I protected and cared about before… never came close but Sam… he makes me whole, like I am not what I have grown to hate."

"It is not wrong to want something for yourself."

"Maybe so." Angela shuffled on her feet. She looked at Tsura and replied sadly, "But it is inevitable. The things out there… Lucifer… he knows and will try to destroy it. And… I'd rather it be me than him."

"And does he think that?"

Angela paused at that. She recalled how this situation came to be. She had been toying with the idea that she should have said yes. Would she have been able to overcome Lucifer? Maybe not but at least Sam and Dean would be together. She would have gone against Michael and probably did what she had done here and that was if she had broken free. Or she would end up fighting Michael and maybe killing Adam in the process. Did that mean she didn't care?

She had always tried to do things with the least amount of casualties. She knew that was the way of things. She had fought with armies and gone on spec ops and that was the way of it. You always expected someone to get hurt or killed. But this… it felt different. She slumped her shoulders down in defeat. She gave a wave of her hand and let Hawkins go before trampling off to find a spot to sit.

Tsura looked at Hawkins who was rubbing his wrists more for something to do. She then looked in the direction that Angela had gone and followed. She took a breath and plunged ahead to find Angela sitting with her forearms resting on her knees and cradling her head. She heard the woman asking someone, possibly Sam, if it was worth it all and if he truly loved her for everything she had done and what she had to do. Taking a chance, she said, "Would he have told you he would do it if he didn't have feelings for you? Would he have gone to lengths to protect you when you needed it the most?"

Angela looked up at Tsura and replied, "This was fixing a mistake."

"And what about when you were taken and tortured by those renegades?" Tsura was confused as to how she knew that but she was going with it anyway. "He sought out a demon he hated because of what he did to you to find you. Something tells me he will still love you and understand." She edged her way closer and kneeled in front of Angela. She reached out and rubbed her head gently. "We will get Adam back. You will keep your promises. You always do."

Angela looked at the girl and replied, "And if I do, it may go down a path that you might like to see."

Tsura shrugged at that, "I trust you."

Angela looked at the girl. She then looked at Hawkins who had come. They were looking at her expectantly. They trusted her to get them through this. She looked downward at the ground to think about it.

 _Do you want to back off?_

 _No. Just… I can't ignore a few things that are… different between us. For instance… what I am._

 _And it doesn't matter to me._

 _It should._

 _But it doesn't._

 _I love you Angie. Maybe it is the worst time ever but… I don't care if it means getting to spend any amount of time with you, making you happy. If I have a lifetime with you, I'll take it. Always and forever._

Angela closed her eyes and murmured, "Always and forever." As she said it the thunder started to rumble and the lightning clashed. The aurora borealis started to change colors. She remembered her promise to Sam and she remembered her promise to Adam. She looked up at Tsura and said, "Alright. No more playing around." She stood up and looked at her companions. "We're fighting back."

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and found himself curled on the ground. His whole body ached from what Lucifer did to him and he didn't even want to think about it. Curled up in the fetal position made it seem to go away but he knew that it wasn't going to go away. Not as long as he was there. He didn't move but looked around.

He found himself in a cell of sorts. It looked like the kind in those old movies with the iron bars and the cot welded into it. He was on the floor and vaguely recalled being dropped there but he was in too much pain to think about it. He looked around to determine his surroundings. Finding that he was alone, he slowly pushed himself upright.

He winced as he got to his feet and looked around the cell. He clenched his arms around his body and headed towards the cot. He winced with each step. He could barely walk but he was determined to make it and be off the cold floor. Not that it would matted since the whole place felt cold to the point that it chilled his bones. He sat down wincing from the pain and laid down. His whole body ached but this hurt less.

He stared at the door, seeing the world through the bars. It did give a sense of hopelessness about it but he couldn't let himself despair. In all honesty, he deserved this. After everything, there was nothing worse than hell to make up for the things that he had done like the demon blood thing and then starting the Apocalypse, setting Lucifer free… Time and Reggie had the right idea coming after him and then Roy and Walt shooting him, killing him… He closed his eyes as he recalled when Tim and Reggie came for him.

 _The demon told us a little something about you, Sam._

 _They came towards him and grabbed him. He didn't resist because of the girl. He wasn't going to let her get hurt because of him. He had already done that enough and to people that meant more to him than the world._

 _He fought back but that didn't change the way she looked at him. He was a freak. A monster._

 _Not to me Sam. You are the kindest and gentlest man I have ever known._

Sam breathed a sigh. He could almost hear her as if she were there. Her voice was like a calm balm whenever she spoke. Even when she was angry or upset, her timbre was warm. A cheesy description was like honey but there was more to it. Sweet didn't describe it either. The only thing he could say about it was that it was perfect. She was perfect, even with all her flaws and her most beautiful attribute was her unwavering kindness to others, her caring about others.

Slowing his breathing down, he felt content. His breath hitched slightly when he felt her hands touch his forehead. He knew it was her touch. Lucifer had tried different things to be like her but there was something wrong in every single one of them. This though… it was real and it had him panicked. He opened his eyes and saw her, looking down at him with that smile he liked coming from her. Her dark locks tumbling down her back, one curling gently over her… bare shoulder?

Taking a clearer look, Sam saw that she was wearing a top that was not modern but something that seemed older and made her look mystical. It was silvery in color and accentuated her sun kissed skin and dark hair. She looked at him, happy to see him and she ran her hand over his forehead again. He knew though that it couldn't be her. "This… this is a dream."

"Then it is a good dream."

The line was cheesy but it made her laugh gently and he couldn't help but laugh with her. It was something she would say and what she said the morning after they spent the night together before reaching Detroit. It vaguely occurred to him that Lucifer could be fucking with him but deep down, he knew that it wasn't. This wasn't like Lucifer's tricks. This was real in its own way. He asked, "How… how did you get here?"

"I've always been here, Sam." She moved her hand from his face and down to his chest. She pressed her palm to where his heart was. "I've always been here."

Sam frowned at that. He knew that Angela had been there in hell with him since day one since he had been forced to watch her endure fight after fight, the seduction and near rapes from Lucifer… But there was something different in the way she was saying it. "I know. You've been in hell with me since… I took the plunge."

She smiled at him like she was indulging a little boy with his silliness, "Oh I've been here a lot longer than that, Sam."

Sam frowned, trying to make sense of it. He shifted and a sliver of pain shot up his spine. He grimaced and groaned as he really felt it where he was ashamed of. He looked up and saw the sadness in her eyes as she pressed her hand against the side of his head, her fingers caressing him, trying to soothe away his hurts. He had questions, lots of them and thus asked, "Angie… what… what are you talking about?"

She continued to stroke his head, looking at him full of sadness. She ran her fingers through his locks. "Oh Sam. I am sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about," he countered quickly. He reached out and touched her other hand that had been resting on the edge of the cot. "I chose this. To fix things… what I did."

"But I am sorry, Sam. That I couldn't protect you when you needed it the most."

"You don't have to protect me all the time."

She looked at him with that look that said he was clearly missing the point. He frowned at that since he was certain that was what she meant. She replied, "But it is what I do. For the one that is a part of me."

"Part of that is letting me make that fall." Where the heck that came from, Sam didn't have a clue. Yet it sounded right even though this conversation wasn't making much sense. "You believe in choice Angie. That's why you agreed. The hardest part is letting go."

"Oh Sam," she replied as she ran her fingers through his hair. She took in the injuries and ran her hand over the ones that were visible, leaving her other hand in his grasp. "You are missing what I am saying."

"Can you tell me?"

She looked at him with a piercing look that was gentle. She placed her hand on his hip and adjusted her position to look at him. She repeated, "I have always been here, Sam. You just couldn't see me. Not until you said that you trusted me."

Sam frowned at that. He had said that he had trusted her every single time she asked. When was that? It wasn't making much sense to him. "I've always said that I trusted you. Always and forever."

She smiled at him and replied, "The last time."

Sam thought about it. The last time he said that he trusted her… It then dawned on him. It was the night she handed him a vial of her blood. He remembered because he nearly spat it out and it was out of fear because of the last time he tasted her blood and how good it tasted. He looked at her in a panic and stammered, "Angie… what… what did you do? What did you do with the blood that you gave me?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Don't be frightened or upset."

"Angie, there are a lot of things I stand by with you but not when you hurt yourself."

"That wasn't the case." She looked at him and pressed her hand on his hip to calm him down. "It was done so that I would be with you while I searched for you."

Sam stopped his movements when he felt the pressure on his hip. It was then that he noticed that his body wasn't in as much pain as before. He looked at her and tried to make sense of what she was saying. "What are you saying?"

"What I am saying is… what I did was to make sure you weren't alone." She looked at him as she lowered her hand to the cot. "But I didn't know and still don't know of this me just as I don't know of you."

"Angie, you aren't making much sense."

"I am her but not her. I am the part of her that belongs to you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hawkins and Tsura talk sense into Angie and Sam meets someone that would prove to be a mystery. Stay tuned for more of The Winding Road...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Adam shifted, trying to loosen his bonds but he was no escape artist. The knots were tied tight and they seemed to be ready for him to try anything. They watched him like a hawk and weren't afraid to give him a couple of knocks if he smart mouthed them. He thought they were pretty stupid for ignoring the warning that they had been given. He could feel it deep down that something was going to happen and it might change how this dealing with hell was going to turn out.

The sky was still dark and grey even though it was daylight and the aurora borealis didn't disappear at all. There was still rumbling like thunder but no lightning. And yet Adam could feel a charge in the air. It made him nervous since he knew that with a charge like that meant the risk of electric shock and more likely the kind that you couldn't walk away from. He kept looking at the sky until he was given a hard cuff on the back of the head.

"Stop looking at the sky. Nothing is going to happen."

Adam glared at the douchebag that was the leader. He replied, "That is where you're wrong."

The leader laughed at him, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The laughter was expected. Adam stared at them with narrowed eyes. This was like a Wonderland of sorts with all the strange characters. Of course it could be just plain cockiness since it was clear that these guys didn't know who they were dealing with. Adam didn't know who they were dealing with either. He didn't know her as well as Sam and Dean did but he had seen enough to know that when the going got tough, the heavy hitting was nothing.

The leader was still laughing at Adam and looked down at him and asked, "You really think that we're in trouble?"

"I know it," Adam retorted. He shifted his wrists even though it was futile. It did stretch them slightly to give him some wriggle room but they were still tight. "I've seen what she could do and you guys are going to be sorry."

"You seem to have an awful lot of faith in someone who didn't give the first thought of you when she got here."

Adam shifted since that voice wasn't the leaders. "I do."

The leader shifted and let the one who spoke step up. Adam felt his eyes widen at who it was. He recalled seeing him from when Michael was riding around him. He caught a couple of glimpses and it was enough to put a shiver in his spine. "Lucifer."

Lucifer stepped out of the shadows and looked down at Adam. He saw the look of surprise but not really fear in there. It still was something to relish as he taunted the boy, "Then I pity you." He kneeled so he was eye level with Adam, "You really don't know who you aligned yourself with do you?"

Adam stared at Lucifer. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to do when he met the devil and he was conscious about it. It wasn't a matter of if but when. He was not going to delude himself since he was in hell. "I know that she's going to kick your ass."

"And I look forward to it." Lucifer grinned as he straightened up. "You see I've been waiting a long time for her to jump start. I really want her to do what she is capable of."

"She won't play your game."

"That's what you know."

Adam struggled against his bindings. It was useless but it made him feel better. "I know that she won't leave me."

"Really? She didn't give you a second thought after you said yes to Michael." Lucifer looked at Adam as if to dare him to say otherwise.

Adam swallowed slightly at that. "She did. She thought about it every day."

"Then why didn't she do anything until your brother said yes?"

It was a question to think about and one that Adam sort of thought about but didn't acknowledge. He was curious as to what she did though it wasn't hard with part of it. He knew she was in a relationship with Sam. No doubt that was a little roadblock and a source of resentment. "Well she's not a crystal ball."

"And I doubt she did a lot."

"Maybe more than you know. Then again I can imagine what it's like looking for a lead but not able to find one." Adam shrugged his shoulder. It was a bit of a fib but he wasn't going to hang her out to dry. She did come for him when he was in trouble and she defended him.

"She is more than capable." Lucifer paced a little as he kept an eye on Adam. He grinned in that knowing way. "More than anyone in the world knows. She is a beauty that the world doesn't deserve. Much less Sam."

"Is that what this is? Some jealousy spat?" Adam raised his brow as he looked up at the devil. He wasn't grasping at the bigger implications that Lucifer was hinting at but he got that the devil didn't seem to like the fact that Angela liked Sam a lot. This made it seem like a love triangle that wasn't in existence.

"She is mine. Always was meant to be," Lucifer offered in a nonchalant manner. He kneeled to look at Adam in the eye. "Sam is just an inconsequential side dish though it was always meant to be him. He is my true vessel."

"Well it looks like you don't have him anymore."

"Only because circumstances make it so."

"He won't say yes again."

"Oh I know. I just intend to drag out his… transgression through his ass." Lucifer chuckled as he looked at Adam. "After all he committed a sin sleeping with my pretty."

Adam blinked at that. "And maybe she doesn't like you."

Lucifer laughed at Adam, "She is part of events that you have no inkling of. I'm just trying to make her remember." He paused a little and continued, "Of course she does that already. Her focus is on Sam and you are a mere afterthought."

"She cares about everyone."

"So you say."

"I do say. She protected me from Michael after she ejected him."

"And look where you are now."

"Only because you did something to her." Adam didn't know much about the world that Angela and his brothers were from but he knew that nothing would stop Angela unless something was in her way and making it difficult. "I saw her. The noise we made would have woken her up." He glared at the devil for good measure.

Lucifer chuckled at that, "You don't say." He straightened up and paced a little and chuckled, "The truth is that it was me that had a little conversation with her. Now that…" he pointed at the sky, "That is all her."

Adam looked up at the sky. It was calmer but there was still rumbling and the colors of the aurora borealis were changing but it looked like the emotions of someone who spent a lifetime or two fighting and who learned how to keep the emotions in line but all it showed was that they were ready to unleash hell on people. He looked back down at Lucifer. "No duh and if that is anything to say… she's pissed at you and wants to kick your ass."

"And I say bring it on." Lucifer then patted his right hand's shoulder. "Because now it's time to really punish her as well. She did have sex with your brother."

"It's just sex."

Lucifer chortled at that. He was recalling what he did to Sam and he knew the reaction. "Oh it's much more than that." He touched the spot on his neck that he tormented Sam with. He thought about it a little as he stared at Adam.

Adam squirmed a little. As far as he could tell, Lucifer was pissed because of Sam's recent sex life and that was the most ridiculous thing to be upset about for the devil. At least in his mind. Yet it seemed to mean a lot more to the devil and he got the feeling that he was probably going to get more than what he bargained for. He couldn't help it though, "Cat got your tongue?"

Lucifer smirked. He was amused and it seemed that Adam Mulligan was just as annoying as his half-brothers. But he was also entertaining. His father's flawed beings were amusing in that they thought by showing bravado it would work. He had seen them fail time and again but there were a few that were different. Such as the case with the Winchesters. "Not really."

"Oh? I thought you were embarrassed about talking about my brother's sex life with a girl who chose him over you." Adam narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips as he stared up at the devil. "That sounds a little pathetic to me."

Lucifer chuckled, "You think this is about sex?"

"Looks like it to me. Never seen anyone get so pissed over that other than a cheating bastard that gets it from an angry girl."

"It's more than sex that I am pissed about as well as… amused," Lucifer explained as he tapped the area that he tapped on Sam's neck.

"Looks like you are more pissed."

"Oh I am since she was to be mine. It was to be in the beginning."

"I doubt that."

Lucifer paused and looked down at Adam. Should he tell him? He could tell her when she came and got him. He didn't doubt that she would rescue Adam. She would fight tooth and nail for him. Yet there was a certain pleasure in giving the impression you know something they should know and you hold it out of their reach. That was the fun part with tormenting Sam. He had him a few times on that and he knew that it pissed the younger Winchester off.

What Lucifer didn't like was that Adam was right about a few things. Well… sort of. It wouldn't do to have the human know that he was right. One thing he learned from the whispers was that his pretty could take the physical. He had seen it for himself. It was the mental and the emotional where it would hit the hardest and the pressure point needed to get what he wanted. He was surprised that she held out against Zachariah even after that weasel threatened someone close to her, well several people close to her. She chose to fight. It was a delicate process and he had to appreciate how she managed to have so much fun those years she tortured the demons. The stories were true at their core even when embellished. So far she had come and fallen.

Looking at Adam, Lucifer came to a decision and replied, "Oh it is true. She did reject me both times and yet she was willing to fight you."

Adam blinked at that. "What?"

"Oh yes," Lucifer grinned, "She was willing to be my vessel, a substitute like you were for Michael, and fight you. She was willing to let you kill her."

Adam blinked at Lucifer's words. He could flat out reject it but that seemed to be what the devil wanted. He replied, "She wouldn't."

"She would. She was willing to fight you instead of Sam and you and why? Because she doesn't care two cents for you." Lucifer leaned in and stared poignantly at Adam. "She doesn't care about anything unless it means the world to her and that isn't you."

Adam glared. He refused to believe that she was like that. At least by what he had seen and what he remembered before he said yes. She protected him. She was willing to fight Michael then as she did now. He watched as Lucifer walked away, giving instructions on what to do and that they were to be ready to deal out the hurt. It then made him realize that this was going to escalate and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

 _There are three things that are greater than anything on this earth, bambina. You give all three especially the greatest of them all._

 _You have the greatest gift, Cat. It's from your heart._

 _Anything worth anything comes from your heart._

Angela barely blinked as she jogged ahead but the thoughts were circling through her mind. It was a like it was a mantra of hope running through her head. It was a culmination of things people said to her that they said she was. The funny thing was that she didn't think that highly of herself. She hadn't for a long time.

She was certain that her downward spiral began when she found out that her father gave his life to bring her back from the dead. She remembered what happened to her. She remembered when Brady caught her from behind and held her; he had gotten the jump on her when she went to chase after him. And it was when her father said not to go.

She had been an arrogant youth then. Back then, she didn't have that self-loathing. Sure she had been frightened when she had to drink from that woman who knew right away what was wrong with her but her father explained it as well as Gabriel. The archangel always was straight with her during those years when he taught her about angels and how to do certain things. She never questioned them then assuming that he was just another teacher and he was teaching her like the abbey monks and the other masters of their craft when they moved.

Then she died.

Coming back was being stuck in a dark place, especially after finding out what her father had done. She had tried appealing to the very people that had taken him from her and was met with denial, citing that the Old Religion was used and couldn't be revoked. It sent her into depression especially since she was pissed when Gabriel tried to keep her from finding out the truth. And she felt different after that. Nothing was the same and she didn't feel the same either. It was like she wasn't all there. Then came the fact that she could see the reapers.

She nearly killed herself because she thought she was going insane. Luckily Gabriel stopped her and explained what was going on once he figured it out. It didn't help much and she plowed through the centuries, twice venturing into hell on a mission for rescue and subterfuge. The third time… it was a trap and was what did her in with regards to how she viewed herself. And it was done but someone she thought was a friend.

That last time was when Alistair and Lenya went to town on her. She was tortured under the knife and then a victim was left in her cell to feed on since they drove her to the point where she could die. She held out as long as she could, refusing to touch the human souls who were sentenced to eternity in hell. She let loose on the demons and had been forced into fight after fight. The high she was on after drinking demon blood… She remembered how it felt and it was how she understood how Sam felt when he thought it was the answer in the beginning.

Then she killed a soul by draining him dry. It was one of Alistair's machinations and opened the door to make her see what she was. She couldn't stop drinking demon blood and yet she hated herself that she wanted to. She created her own hell literally to the point where she plotted to escape and be like a sick animal to wander off and die alone and secluded. It didn't turn out that way with Cian and the others that paved the way for her to get out of the lower levels and back to where Gabriel retrieved her and brought her to Karnak.

True she had recovered but it never left. The fact that she would never be free from them. It was evident when Ganesh turned her over and then when she wandered the northern forests and the tribes… Her steps were dogged by Azazel and anyone who knew of her. They were always close behind ready to ruin things until she decided she was the one that did that.

She never stopped caring though. People were in need and she helped. She did what she had to do to protect them or teach them how to do it. She tried to be aloof and gruff but it never worked out and she always made a friend or two and there were her strays. People like Mac and other hunters, she cared but it was more like an understanding. She hurt when they were hurt and mourned when they died and carried the guilt when she felt responsible. The exceptions came with Augusta, Ellen, Jo, Mary… those she dared to care more for… She went to great lengths to protect them. And then came the Winchesters and that ended up being more than what it should have been and even now she couldn't let go. Not after…

Lucifer was right in that her first thoughts always went to Sam and Dean. She had never had so much focus on an individual or rather two individuals like that before. Sure she cared about the others but never had it caused her so much pain and joy and the hope that she wasn't as cursed as she thought she was. Now it felt like a great big sin because she wanted what others had and never thought she could or should.

But she still cared about the world. She still protected them. She took care of everyone, putting her needs and wants last to no thought at all even though Sam requested not to hurt herself. Was coming here to be with Sam really selfish of her? Yeah it was but deep down it was the only thing she truly wanted. And it wasn't Adam's fault that he was stuck here too. She would stay with him too and protect him as best as she could.

Feeling the resolve coming back encouraged Angela to quicken her step more as she jogged through the forest. She had a job to do and even if it was the impossible, she would do like Dean would do. He would give a give them hell attitude and go down swinging. And she always believed there was a chance even when it seemed hopeless. That was one thing Lucifer couldn't understand and why she was going to win.

She twitched her nose as she took in the scents. She may not have a connection to Adam like she did Sam but she had his scent and if anything, her nose was never wrong. She paused to get a clear reading and sniffed around. She caught it and glanced back and ordered, "This way," and continued running, her feet making light patters on the ground.

Not far behind were Hawkins and Tsura. Hawkins came in second with Cerebus and paused to sniff the air himself and also to take a breather. He was fast but not that fast but that didn't matter. As long as someone caught up to them, it would be fine. He took a breath and shouted back, "Come on little girl. We got the scent."

Tsura was bringing up the rear. She wasn't used to running long treks but she was keeping up fairly well even carrying a pack of stuff they may need. There was some distance between her and Hawkins but not enough to be left behind. There was no way she was going to be left behind if she could help it. She bellowed, "What are you talking to me for? Get going." She huffed a little to catch her breath as she put an extra spurt into her legs.

Hawkins grinned at that as he turned in the direct Angela had taken. He glanced at Cerebus and said, "Looks like we'll be doing this all night."

Cerebus merely gave a huffing moan before he started trotting to break into a run. He caught the scent and he would follow the alpha. He knew the alpha protected the pack even when others said she didn't. It was what made her alpha and he would follow until it was his time.

Hawkins nodded and trotted after the hell hound. He looked up ahead to see that Angela was running along the fallen trees. Her arms were held out for balance but she never broke stride as she pushed forward. He had a moment of appraisal when she leapt down from a tree gracefully, still running and leaping on top of rock structures. She was not wasting time going around but straight through. Just like she did in Port au Prince.

He caught up with Angela at the edge of a short cliff. She was staring out at the landscape with that look that said she was hunting and she was going in for the kill. He tapped her shoulder, "Lost them?"

"Nope." Angela looked down on what was unmistakably campfire. She pointed at it. "There."

Hawkins peered down in the direction she was pointing in. He couldn't see anyone but the flames were evident that it was someone. He looked at the size of the fire and replied, "Looks like a small group. Maybe ten or so."

"That's tiny," Angela murmured with a slight grin as she leaned over to look. They wouldn't be a problem. The fun was going to be in the method of takedown. She actually looked forward to that; it was that part of her that she hid but sometimes it just came out, the love of a fight. "But still fun."

Hawkins glanced at her and nodded, "Aye." He looked back out and pointed at the camp, "They are confident enough that they are stopping. They aren't even considering that we'll be tracking them at night."

Angela stared down with an intense expression. "They know," she said in a calm and even tone. "They know we're coming. This is Lucifer's playground after all. He knows me." She looked at Hawkins and continued, "Which is why I can't ask you to come."

Hawkins looked at her with a steady gaze. "You really think that me and the girl are a product of the devil messing with your head, Scarlett?"

Angela looked at Hawkins and then Tsura who had joined them and was taking a breather on a boulder. She replied, "I know you're not real. Hawkins, you are as I remembered you when we used to sail the high seas. And I know that you died doing what you thought was right. Keeping to the creed." Her expression became pensive as she continued, "I know you both aren't real and I know that since the day I jumped in, things seem real but they are not."

Hawkins took a moment to absorb the information. He glanced at Tsura who nodded at him with a serious expression. He turned back and replied, "Well, Scarlett… I don't know what to think because you are real to me and this is real to me." He gestured all around to make a point. "The point is… I'm not, we're not, staying behind."

"You really don't know what I am saying, do you?"

"Oh we do. And maybe the devil does know a thing or two and maybe is making this all up because he wants you to suffer. Either way, we're not staying behind." Hawkins crossed his arms over his chest and gave a sight shake of his head. "We're going because we believe in your fight, the one to do good and _I_ don't like it that someone is being tortured by the devil."

Angela looked at Hawkins and then Tsura. She put a hand on Cerebus' head as she turned to look out at the campsite below. Maybe she was going crazy with this line of thought but they had stayed with her. Maybe…

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Luci spills some beans about Angie that even she doesn't know yet and Angie is chasing after them to get Adam back. Looks like the tide may turn. We'll see next time on The Winding Road...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The pain was piercing sharp in his shoulders and it felt like it struck a nerve in his spine. It traveled lower and became white hot. Sam's eyes jotted open as he felt the numbing white hot pain in his lower back. He felt his whole body lock up as he recalled exactly the moment that he felt it and his breath came out in a gasp.

In his view came Michael who was looking down at him with contempt. Sam couldn't move to do anything. It was like his muscles had seized up. All he felt was numbness up top and then nothing blow. His nerves were on fire it felt like. Looking around he realized he was on his back on the cot in that cell and Angela, the Angela that kept him company, was nowhere in sight. He whimpered, "Angie."

"Angie is not here. She's trying to get to you. Remember?"

Sam gasped and gulped trying to keep from crying out as his nerves burned in the white hot agony. Of course he remembered that Angela was not there physically. The one that was there was a figment of his imagination. He managed to turn his head and look at Michael. "Wh… what are… you… doing?"

"Waiting for Lucifer to stop fucking around with her." Michael gazed hard at Sam before turning away. "And to bring back my vessel."

Sam felt the pain amp up in his spine and it spread to his nerve endings. He managed to choke out in a half laugh, "She'll never let you have Adam."

Michael turned to look at Sam. Ever since this whole thing started, even when Sam had followed the demon's lead, he always had this unwavering faith that the Malachi would come charging in to save the day or eventually come. No matter how bad things got, she would come. It was not a common concept and granted what he knew about her… "I highly doubt she'll win this."

"You don't know her."

"Oh but I do." Michael moved closer and peered at Sam. He took in the injuries, the blood, the bruising… all of it. He had to admit Sam had been resilient while down here. Then again it was physical. Maybe Lucifer was right in that you had to touch things that were emotional. "Known about her for a long time."

"And you still have no fucking clue."

Michael gave a scoffing smirk before twisting his hand. He watched as Sam's back literally came off the cot and heard him cry out in pain. He held it steady and unrelenting, watching Sam writhe, well try to, away and get vertical. Deciding to have a little fun, he lifted Sam up and flung him against the bars and listened to the grunt from his chest impacting on the bars and yelping of pain. Michael then snapped Sam to plaster his back against the wall taking pleasure in the dull crunch coming from Sam and the inhumane cry and let Sam drop.

Sam felt his spine snap like a twig the moment he impacted the wall. He felt it in his lower back, right at the same area where he had been stabbed and all feeling ceased in his lower half except near the injury. He fell to the floor gasping in pain and feeling like his lower body was deadweight. He pressed his forehead to the floor and used his arms to push himself up but it was difficult since he still felt the residual pain in his nerves and his other injuries. He grunted and gasped since it ached and he felt stunned. He just had to get himself upright as much as he could.

Michael watched as Sam struggled. He knew he had snapped his spine along with his spinal cord and right where he had been stabbed. At least Sam wouldn't put up a fight. Then he would fix him and work on it again. That would bring some emotional agony. Having your spine broken repeatedly. Maybe change where it occurred… He stepped towards him and said, "I know her. More than you would ever know."

Sam felt his mouth twitch as his teeth gritted. He couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't move them. The only thing he had was his arms and… His top half was in agony and the lower half was dead. His body felt like it was in shock. He eyed Michael as his lip quivered and managed to taunt, "Then what is the one thing she cares about more than anything?"

It was probably pointless conversation but Michael was willing to indulge since Sam deigned to claim that he knew more than he did by that statement and replied, "You."

Sam gave a dry chuckle trying to get used to the state of his body. He shook his head and realized he was sweating bullets now. "That's where you're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You're wrong," Sam repeated. He took a couple of gulping breaths, thankful that the damage wasn't in his thoracic area. That would have meant trouble breathing and even more so if it was in the zone of making him quadriplegic. He leaned against the wall since that was the only thing capable of holding him up at the moment. He breathed heavily and continued, "I'm not the one she cares the most about."

"Of course you are. Why else is she here?"

"Because of a promise to my brother."

"To get you out?"

Sam shook his head. He was taking a gamble here since he knew that deep down she was here for him and anyone else she could save. Plus what he was going to say was way out from left field. But if one really thought about it, it was a logically thing and something she would do. He winced as he adjusted his position, really hating that he couldn't feel anything below from his waist and his upper body was in agony.

Michael was annoyed by the silence and hauled Sam to his feet, ignoring the groans of pain though it was satisfying to hear. He held the injured Winchester up in midair like he was being tied down spread eagled. "Why is the Malachi here then?"

Sam grunted out in pain. He couldn't feel anything below his waist but his upper body felt like it was being torn in half. The half healed cuts from the meat hooks were opening again and he could feel the blood drizzle down. He looked down at Michael, knowing that the angel was going to tear him in half and not bat an eye over it. He replied with a slight grin and a chuckle, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Sam chuckled a bit trying to ignore the pain in his limbs. "She… she's here to… kick yours and Lucifer's ass and then save you both."

It was ridiculous enough to be true but it made Michael angry and he flung Sam into the wall hard. It was by sheer luck that it didn't crack Sam's skull open but it aggravated the shot nerve endings and any other injuries that were healing. The angel looked at Sam's crumpled form and the awkward way his legs were angled. "You just want to be in pain, don't you?"

Sam pushed himself up and spit out the blood that was in his mouth. He twisted gingerly as he tried to right himself up. Using his upper body, he managed to pull/scoot himself across the floor towards the wall for support. "No but it doesn't matter what I say."

"You're right. But I can't stand lying mud monkeys like you."

Michael made to dole out additional punishment when a hand clamped on his shoulder. He turned to see that Lucifer had returned and scowled at him. "Do not interfere."

Lucifer sauntered into the cell and took in the scene. He saw Sam's difficulty and rather late defiance since he was still grinning at the pair of them. Blood was coming out of his mouth and the old injuries had been ripped open. He looked at Michael with a condescending look and asked, "Did you break the toy, Michael?"

"What does it matter?"

Lucifer sighed as he raised his hand. He snapped his fingers and looked at Michael. "You'll never learn."

Sam felt the crack and he couldn't help but yelp out in pain as he felt his spine being repaired and the sudden influx of feeling of his lower extremities slammed home in his brain. He fell over from the feeling and pressed his hands to the floor to keep him from kissing it. His nerves were shot. It wasn't like he expected Lucifer to have mercy on him. And the point was made when Lucifer's hand clamped down hard on his shoulder and his thumb pressed right where Angela had bitten him.

It was like getting stabbed and Sam cried out in pain. It was intense that he saw flashes of light, almost like his memory cascading down when he managed to push back Lucifer. He grit his teeth together and yelped since Lucifer was still pressing into his shoulder. He then felt himself being picked up and slammed into the wall. His cheek was pressed against it and he felt Lucifer's weight press on him.

Lucifer grinned at the position he had Sam in. He shifted to look at Michael and said in a patronizing tone, "You see Michael, your way is only going to get him to say anything to make you happy. Though I suspect that Sam here decided to be defiant." Lucifer turned back to Sam and leaned in close to croon in his ear, "Didn't you Sam?"

Sam heard the words and felt his breath and froze completely. He felt Lucifer's weight on his back and started to pant to the point where he was going to hyperventilate. He managed to get his breathing under control and replied back, "Just… just telling… the truth. Angie isn't here… for me."

Lucifer grinned as he stared at Sam taking in his position. He knew that Sam was thinking the worst and he had every right to be thinking that. But the anticipation was what got Lucifer off on the torture. When the victim anticipated it but nothing came of it… it was like sweet music to him. Staying close to Sam he grinned and replied, "Now we all know that is a lie, Sam. Don't forget, I know exactly what you two did."

Sam had enough of that. He had been afraid of that since he had said yes to the devil and the devil pretty much was poking and looking around at everything in his head. But in the end, he knew that it was okay and he saw it as a sort of defiance. He would never see her as a trophy to be won but he took pleasure in knowing the most beautiful and sweetest woman he had ever known. He tried to turn his head to look at the devil and countered, "What? That we had sex? Please."

Lucifer shoved Sam harder into the wall, "You really don't have a clue what it is you have done have you?"

"Not listening since it would be a lie."

"Tsk. Sam, you know I have never lied to you and I have never lied to her." Lucifer looked at Sam with a wounded look. "So please, show some courtesy."

Michael snorted at that, "Hardly in his vocabulary or hers. End this game you have with her and bring her in now."

Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly and looked back at his brother. "You know that she will just fight and more likely… well it wouldn't ever be like that but you get the idea." He pressed against Sam and grinned when he heard Sam's grunt mingled with a whimper. "And what Sam said was gross simplification. Yes, there was sex involved but so much more."

"Like I care."

"You should," Lucifer counseled, "Because when I do this." He pressed hard on Sam's left shoulder and even harder when Sam cried out again in pain. "When I do this, she will know and all that will do is make her angry. She knows what I am doing and what you are doing." He looked at his brother with a pointed look.

Michael listened to Lucifer and watched Sam's reaction. It occurred to him what Lucifer was talking about. There was no way that should have happened. He watched Lucifer torment Sam again and again by pressing, punching and even digging his nails on the same spot over and over. It didn't help that there was a rumbling sound that was occurring, like thunder and lightning. It had his look around at the ceiling and then he looked back down at his brother and said, "Alright. You've made your point, Lucifer. Stop."

Lucifer paused in what he was doing and looked at Michael, "Oh I'm not done yet. Why don't you take a turn and play with her. She'll be pretty riled up." He gave a grin that told both Sam and Michael that what was in store for them was something that they really didn't want to see.

Michael looked at Lucifer as he held Sam in the position he had seen before. He didn't want to be there when Lucifer decided to have his fun. As much as he wanted to take it out of Sam's ass… this was a little extreme and not his thing. He looked at the pair before turning to go and see what Lucifer had done. He was barely out the door when he heard Sam screaming for Lucifer to not do whatever he was going to do.

* * *

Adam looked around the camp. He could tell that they really didn't care that they had a very pissed off woman coming after them and even though he didn't know her very well, he knew that it wasn't going to be pretty when she caught up. They should be worried and it was disturbing that they weren't. He shifted to look around and grimaced from the ropes cutting into his wrists.

"It is useless, you know."

Adam looked up to see the leader looking at him. He twisted his wrists. At least his arms weren't behind him. That would have wreaked havoc on his shoulders with all the struggling he had been doing and he got the sense that his wrists would have been worse off if it had been so. As it were, they were bound in front of him. It could be an advantage but he had to play it smart. He looked up at the leader of the group. "And it's stupid for you to ignore the fact that she will hunt you down."

The leader chuckled at that, "You still think that I'm the one in trouble?"

"I know it." Adam looked up defiantly at the leader. He was getting an uncomfortable feeling about the whole thing. There was something going on that he wasn't privy to. The obvious was a trap and that made sense.

"You have so much confidence for someone you barely know and that she will come for you when you know in truth the only person on her mind is your brother," the leader mocked. He grinned at Adam more as a means to taunt him.

Adam twisted his wrists to try and loosen them even though it was essentially futile in this case. Still he had to put up some sort of resistance. That was the second time they questioned his belief that she would come for him. While he knew that she probably forgot that he was here initially, she stuck by him and protected him and came at anyone who looked at him sideways like a momma bear on steroids. It did sting that she hadn't given him a second thought at first but he believed her when she said that she had thought about what happened when Michael took him.

The leader looked at Adam with a patronizing smile. He took in his expression and mocked, "What? Nothing to say?"

Adam pursed his lips as he stared at the leader. Finally he said, "I have a lot to say but none of it matters since you don't believe that she will come after you and you won't like it."

"You really think so?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders at that, "I may not have been with her long but long enough to pick up a few things and one of them is that when she latches onto a perceived threat well… Let's just say that I'm glad not to be on that side."

The leader chuckled at that. He shook his head. "So naïve. She doesn't give two shakes of a rat's tail about you or anyone else. Not since Sam Winchester walked into her life. Sure she helps out you poor 'lost souls' but first line of business is always a Winchester."

Adam chuckled at that and replied, "Then I guess that means me too." He grinned and shook his head like the leader was one of the dumbest guys he came across. Maybe he was. "After all, Sam and Dean are my brothers."

The leader paused at that. He looked over to the side at the forest before looking back at Adam, "But from what I hear, they didn't even know you existed until a job landed in their laps."

"Yeah well considering what they do… makes sense," Adam replied with a slight look of sarcasm. It would have made Dean proud to see it. "And I get it now. I may not be first to give John Winchester the father of the year award but I had a lot of time to think about what he did and why." He watched as the leader paced in front on him and noted the confused expression. He added, "And I know that no matter what… family is first for them." He felt the need to add that since Dean did try to come in after him when Michael came.

The leader looked at Adam and the determined look in his eyes. "You really think that?"

Adam glared defiantly back at him, "Yeah. They tried to get me and I know that if things were different, they'd probably kick your boss' and Michael's asses together."

"And how do you feel about this?"

Adam felt his hair being grabbed and his head jerked to view what was shoved in front of him. Or rather what was made to appear in front of him. He was treated to an image of Angela standing there looking at him or rather who or what she was looking at whenever it was taken. She was different, like she was a little younger. Her cheeks looked a little plumper, like she had baby fat on her since her features were more angular.

She looked at whatever or whoever it was before turning around and heading towards what was obviously a bound captive. To Adam it looked human as she looked at him with a smirk that was seductive and it sent a shiver down his spine. He watched as she simpered at her captive and then pulled out a knife and slowly started cutting and drawing blood. The screams were bloodcurdling and he could see the sizzling of skin, like it was being burned. He felt his throat convulse.

"This is the one you have faith to come after you."

Adam watched as she continued until the image cleared to give him a better look at who she was torturing. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that it was Sam. He shook his head at that, "No. That's not right."

"This is her."

"She would never do that to Sam," Adam asserted as he narrowed his eyes at the leader. He glared at him with a sneer just to make his point. "And she's not like that. Not now."

"Oh she does things when no one's looking and that's exactly what she does," the leader countered as he pointed at the image. "She still does this. She did it to a couple of my friends and in the end, bled them dry."

Adam looked at the frozen image and then back at the leader and countered with, "Well if they were demons… maybe they deserved it. You guys are all bastards."

"Try that line when it is actually true with her," the leader countered. "After all she uses our kind like they were toothpicks and disposes them."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to," the leader replied as he released Adam. He paced in front of him and gestured at nothing in particular. "You can ask her. I'm sure she hasn't told you everything about her and what she has done."

She hadn't but Adam was willing to have a little faith in her. While this was enough to cast a little bit of doubt, he wasn't going to go all out in disregarding her. Maybe question her motives a little bit but in the long run she hadn't done anything that was worth questioning over. It was this place that caused doubt and the way how this bastard was wording things. Defiantly he spat, "So?"

"So? I'd think about where your faith is placed. After all this is with a woman who killed demons after torturing them and turning into the thing your so called brothers hunt."

Adam would have said something but at that moment there was a shuffle and some grunts. He shifted to see some of the leader's lackeys bringing in a prisoner with a bag on his head. Adam watched the guy struggle a bit and noted that his hands were tied behind his back. That told him that whoever it was had to be someone that would give trouble.

He wasn't disappointed when the bag was removed to reveal that it was none other than Hawkins. The man shook his head and gave a slight whistle, "Well now that was a bit musty. And here I am used to burlap smelling like potatoes."

Adam blinked at seeing Hawkins but didn't say anything. Like it mattered in the long run since they had been together for some time and the whole thing in that town… He struggled when he was lifted up and shoved to the side and Hawkins was shoved down where he had been. He watched as Hawkins hit the dirt as he moved his body to sit up.

"Well now that's more like it. Reminds me of the time what's his name Blackbeard tied me up and tried to maroon me," Hawkins said with a look of cheer on his face. "Of course he didn't know about certain talents of mine…" He waggled his eyebrows at Adam, making him scowl.

"Shut up you annoying dog."

"Well now no need to insult my heritage," Hawkins replied sitting up and looking affronted. "Us werewolves can be annoying but we aren't dogs." He pouted a little as he straightened himself out and glanced at Adam. "At least we are good puppies and sit when we are told."

Adam blinked at that. He had suspicions that Hawkins wasn't what he seemed to be. Now he was working with a werewolf. He shouldn't be surprised since he knew Angela was a vampire, well half of one and she looked more like the classic TV versions only twice as gorgeous. Yes, he noticed and he'd be blind not to. He looked at Hawkins as the leader looked at him and jerked on his collar saying, "Then be a good puppy and shut up."

"I will but I do have a message for you."

"Really? Says the guy who just wandered into our camp?"

Hawkins shrugged as he glanced at Adam and then back at the leader. "Well I am here to negotiate the return of our friend here."

The group started laughing at that. Hawkins was still smiling like it was a business transaction. Adam looked at the whole thing wondering what the hell was going on. He got the part about a negotiation but… He blurted out, "And how are you supposed to do that while you're here tied up?"

Hawkins looked at Adam with a smirk that was almost flirtatious and replied, "Well now sweetie I am doing my job so why don't you SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" He glared at Adam like he was scum. "Now I don't know why she wants you back but she was insistent and since I know her…" He looked at the leader with a pointed look. "So what do we deal?"

The leader was getting a good laugh at this. He shook his head and replied, "Nothing. You'll be the lure and we'll give her what the boss wants us to."

"I figured you'd say that, Hawkins replied with a smirk.

The leader would have said something but at that moment there was some noise and aloud rumble. The leader turned to look at Hawkins after looking in the direction of the noise. He took in Hawkins' expression as the man said, "She is not happy with you."

The leader growled, "Get ready. She is not getting through."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Michael has some fun with Sam and Adam might be getting rescued but Hawkins has been captured. Stay tuned for next time on The Winding Road...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Angela peered through the foliage as she watched Hawkins move down. Her expression was bland as she focused on the plan that they had come up with. She narrowed her eyes as she scanned the perimeter and adjusted her position. "You want a percentage?"

Tsura peered over Angela's shoulder to observe and shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe what the odds are."

Angela smirked slightly at that and replied, "Fifty-fifty." At the sounds Tsura made, she explained, "This gamble we've only done twice when I used to run with Hawkins on the high seas chasing out pirates and other things."

"Then why use it?"

"All goes down to how well he can sell it." Angela adjusted her position as she put her forearms on her knees. She watched as Hawkins made his move to go down into the camp. "When it comes to this kind of thing, it comes down to the ability of the con to sell the story. To do that, you have to read the person you are conning. It's why there are some pretty good grifters out there."

"What?"

"Grifters." Angela caught Tsura's expression and explained, "A fancy word for thief."

"And you know how to do this?"

"Being a hunter is not exactly a respectable position." Angela hummed a bit at that as she smirked.

Being a hunter wasn't exactly a job with a regular schedule and benefits. It was one of those things that existed for people that lived off the grid or they used to have a respectable job but could no longer do it because of what they have seen and done. It was perfect for ex-spies if they still believed in the mantra of helping people. They just weren't loyal to a country.

Angela knew what it was like wandering around and doing that. It was the kind of thing the romantic tales were made of. It was romanticized because people didn't want to hear how bloody it could get and what exactly was involved. Plus it wasn't like they could tell what really was going on. Most people nowadays didn't believe that the boogeyman was real and could kill you. So it became something of fantasy. But it was very real and it was a skill she had worked on a lot when she taught her strays. In fact, she could remember when she first started teaching John Winchester to be better at it.

True she had been the one to be in the shadows but she did start interacting more wit John. She did have a few choice words with him on various subjects. One was being the boys when they were children. That was the one thing they fought over constantly and she was never afraid to dish it out and give a piece of her mind. It certainly had John come back to her later and admit that she was right. A hard thing for a man who was a trained Marine and used to seeing the world a certain way.

 _If you want to be able to get in and out with little question, you have to sell it._

 _I do._

 _And piss poor about it. If it hadn't been for me rescuing you with that sheriff, then we'd be in a shit hole and lose the lead you wanted so badly._

Angela smiled slightly as she shook her head. There were a lot of things that she and John Winchester had done on the hunt that she had never really told the boys. She never felt that she could and it was one of the few things that scared her since she had the receiving end of Dean's wrath when she revealed she knew both Mary and John. At least it was better when Dean learned about Mary being a hunter and how her reaction confirmed more without the words.

In the end, John always came to her when it was regarding the demon and she gave him her leads but always with the price and it was usually the same. That the man would not go into a kamikaze act with it. She made him swear it on his honor as a Marine, knowing that he would take it seriously. In the end, he used the same method when he got her to swear about watching out for the boys when he made his deal. The man did learn a lot from her and while she was proud that he learned something, she felt guilty because he tied her hands. It wasn't that much different from what Sam did before he jumped in and maybe that was the reason why she indulged. Feelings were complicated but it was what made her human.

Looking back down, she saw Hawkins being grabbed by a couple of the lackeys that were Lucifer's henchmen. She sobered and became the tactician that people romanticized about her. It was then that she felt a sharp pain down her spine and hissed. It didn't make sense since nothing was hurting her but it was like her nerves were on fire and they had been tingling ever since she decided to go all rampage on her companions to get Adam back and declared pretty much war against Lucifer. She rotated her shoulders and said, "It's time."

Tsura had noticed the hissing and asked, "Are you alright?"

Angela led the way down the slope towards the camp. She knew that Hawkins would be able to keep them busy with his silver tongue and annoying personality when he set his mind to it. She knew he would do his part. She could do hers but… "I'm fine," she said though she wasn't feeling fine. She didn't like the feeling that was going down her spine but there was nothing physically wrong with her and it bothered her.

Tsura watched her companion and wasn't overly convinced that she was okay. She had noticed there were times that she seemed to be in pain but there were no physical injuries and they healed pretty fast if she got them. This was something different and it was something that probably Angela didn't understand fully yet and she wasn't sure that she did either. She pressed, "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," Angela replied in a firm tone as she paused to give the look to Tsura. She wasn't fine really because she didn't understand why it felt like when she had been stabbed in the back by the demon Brady twice in her long lifetime. The burning white hot sensation following the cold numbness. Something wasn't right and it was determined to stop her from helping Adam.

Tsura shrank back a little and held up her hands in appeasement. "Okay. Just… you hiss like someone is stabbing you."

Angela said nothing but made her way down the slope. She held up her hand to signal for quiet. She moved her head to listen for what was going on. She heard Hawkins talking and sounding like an annoyed prick, which he did well with this gambit. She also listened for the sound of the guards. Why they were being so blasé about guarding the area was something that irked her and not in the manner to piss her off. It made her wary of the whole thing and put her senses on alert.

Tsura crouched next to Angela as she huddled next to a set of boulders and trees. She scanned the area looking for threats. She still wasn't sure about Angela's response but she was going to have to trust it if they were going to make it out. She scanned the area and spotted something. She tapped Angela on the arm and gestured out to the pair of guards that were patrolling.

Angela saw them and nodded. She gave a signal and whispered from her throat, "Take them out. I'll head for the leader."

"And Cerebus?"

Angela looked at the hell mutt. She rubbed his hand. He'll be the back up and when push comes to shove, he'll get Adam out." She looked at Tsura with a look. "Either way, I won't let Lucifer or Michael take Adam. If I can keep him from being tortured as long as I can…"

"You'll get us out."

"Tsura, I came here knowing that there may be no way out." Angela looked at Tsura with a firm look. "The best I can do is fight and make up for everything." She turned and looked at the camp. Taking a breath she took off after signaling Cerebus to move.

Tsura looked at Angela and was going to say something but she was gone. Sighing she looked at what she was supposed to do and moved. She didn't like that Angela thought that she had to take on things alone and this happened. Yeah this was hell but surely she would find a way to get out. Tsura figured out there was something more to it and it had to do with what was making Angela hiss in pain when no one was doing anything to her.

Tsura made her way towards the two guards. She knew that she was going to have to use her Romani magic. She wasn't sure if it would work but Angela seemed to have confidence that she could do it. She needed to have it too. She could do this. Taking a breath, she made her way towards the pair of them. She had to take care of both of them. So maybe…

Taking them out one at a time seemed to be the best way to go. She snuck up on one and tapped him on the shoulder. Before he could even react, she had the Romani spell out of her mouth and he was down. That left her the second one to take out. And he proved not to be so easily beaten as the first.

Tsura had never done full on hand to hand combat. She had never really been trained in it. Rather she had been trained in Romani magic and then trained in the arts of entertainment, the kind that people would watch but condemn her people for because they preferred their ways. So when the guard fought back, she was unprepared as how to counter it and took a punch across the face. It had her stagger back and clutch her cheek as she looked at the lackey that was coming towards her.

Tsura knew that she was not equipped to fight with her fists but she could fight with her magic. She managed to get to a good position. As the guy charged at her, she rattled off the first spell that came to mind. It was a disarming spell but it had the desired effect and sent him flying backwards. It allowed her to grab a branch that was thick enough to swing. When the lackey was back on his feet, she had it ready and swung with all her strength. It was enough to knock him unconscious. Panting she held the stick and looked at the two guys she had just taken out on the ground. "Well that worked out," she said as she panted. She turned to look in the direction of the fire where Adam was and added, "And I hope you know what you're doing Angie."

In the meantime, Angela moved through the camp. She knew that she was taking on a lot by having Tsura take out only the two guard and the rest in but she didn't want to put the girl in a more difficult position. She knew that Tsura didn't have fighting experience in terms of hand to hand, only her magic. It was just her and Hawkins with the heavy lifting and Adam throwing in a few punches and of course there was Cerebus. She was not going to put anyone in a difficult position.

She walked through and paused the moment she saw the first sentry. She grinned slightly and looked at Cerebus. "Alright boy. You go do your thing and set Adam free."

She waited until Cerebus made his move and became his invisible hellhound self. Once he was gone, she moved forward. Ever since she had first learned about hunting, she executed with stealth and sneakiness. It was the kind of thing that intelligence agencies sought; the ability to move through the shadows and execute the mission. And she was damned good with it.

The first one never saw it coming as she pulled him behind a set of boulders and twisted his neck. She heard the crack and the body went limp. She let the body drop and she moved to peek out from behind. She wasn't going to play nice with this. Lucifer wanted to play rough, she was going to give it back and she wasn't going to pull punches. He wanted that monster… she would show him what exactly ran around during those dark times. Dean got a taste of it several times the last few years.

Looking around, Angela took a couple of sniffs. She grinned as she caught whiff of what she was looking for and started moving. The logical thing was to level the playing field and then spring the big boom. That was the easy part. Her nose led her to the next one and she dispatched him as easily as the first. She moved until she managed to level it down to four plus the leader and the ones guarding Adam. Normally people would say those weren't good odds but to her, that was perfect.

Pulling Absolution, she twirled the blade and held it at the ready. Taking a breath, she started moving. As she ran forward, she gave her war cry. It was enough to startle them and give her the advantage as she pushed forward. Absolution was good to her providing a means to block since she had about close to six guys to get through. Still it was a pretty good fight and she was enjoying it. She enjoying giving a good ass kicking when it was warranted and she was fed up with everything. And she was tired of playing nice.

She cut down the numbers using Absolution. Now was not the time to get squeamish. It was like when she ran with the spec op teams and in particular Mac's team and it was weapons free. She managed to get through the initial blockade and came upon the leader looking at her and to see Hawkins and Adam being held by his guys. She twirled her blade and held it ready, "Let them go."

* * *

Tsura managed to make sure that no trouble would come from the guards. She had her Romani magic to thank for that. Now she had nothing else to do. It was then she heard the war cry. She knew it was Angela and figured that she decided to do things her way and that was to go in and hit it with everything she had. She had that figured out when she took off running and declaring she was going to track, hunt and kill.

It was probably not the best of ideas but she figured that maybe she might be able to help. She had no idea how but Angela did respect Romani magic. It might come in handy but she would stay out of the way as necessary. She made her way towards where they were keeping Adam trying to stick to the shadows. She wasn't exactly the stealth queen but she thought she was pretty good. At least until she was caught.

It was one that had been missed in the initial attack and Tsura didn't see that coming. He came up from behind and grabbed her. She did manage to deliver some damage by giving an elbow in the more sensitive area. It allowed her to throw a few punches but because she wasn't skilled in combat she was easily overpowered and her arms were pulled behind her back.

"Little girl trying to pick a fight? So pathetic."

"Yeah well I'm better with a few other talents," Tsura spat as she struggled trying to get free.

"I'm sure you do," her captive crooned. His intentions were pretty clear in his voice.

Tsura heard it and started struggling even more. She knew what it meant and she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She grunted, "Let me go!"

"I don't think so. You'll be pretty good leverage."

"No way!"

Tsura found herself being dragged towards the main campfire. She struggled every step of the way. She heard the sounds of fighting and knew that Angela was doing what she had to do. That still left this guy, the leader and whoever was watching Hawkins and Adam. She started cursing her captive out in Romani and struggling harder until she was brought in front of the leader.

"Well, well, well, now we have the whole gang," the leader said, "Now time for some fun."

Tsura found herself being grabbed and held in front of the leader while he barked for the others to grab Adam and Hawkins. Hawkins was firing up a storm with his words and insults. Adam was grunting and muttering that they were going to be in a world of hurt. Tsura thought it was crazy to be talking like that but it seemed to be the normal thing with regards to Angela. She didn't know the woman but Hawkins did and Adam knew her more than she did and they seemed confident that Angela was going to rain down hell.

Tsura knew that was somewhat true. She did see what happened when she expelled the angel from Adam. That was a pretty scary and yet not scary sight. So maybe there was something to be said for the woman that was determined to stick it to the devil in the literal sense. What she didn't expect was that she was flung in front of the leader and held like a human shield.

"Let them go."

Tsura felt her pulse start to surge as she saw Angela standing there with her sword. She could see the blood dripping from it and resisted the urge to wretch. Now wasn't the time to be squeamish about blood. She knew that was what they were getting into when they came up with this plan. The thing was it was a lot different seeing it than hearing it and she had never really killed anyone before. She mostly stunned and disabled. She looked at Angela.

The woman looked ready to pick a fight. The blade was intimidating enough but the woman was the brunt of intimidation. Tsura saw the look of determination and what appeared to be coldness about her. It was vastly different from the woman who was like a fierce momma bear. This was… the best way to describe it was a warrior and she was willing to go in for the kill. What worried Tsura was whether or not the woman was going to remember that she had allies that were in the line of fire. Would she turn that aside to get to the devil?

"I don't think so," the leader was saying, "You see, they are the only thing that is stopping you from… doing what the boss said you can do or are afraid to do."

"Not really," Angela replied with a slight shake of her head. She had a grin that sent some chills down Tsura's spine. "I could do what I can do even with them there."

"You're willing to risk their lives just to get to me?"

"I'm willing to risk everything I am to get to you and Lucifer."

Tsura blinked as she watched Angela bring up her blade. It was clear that she was going to attack. Did that mean she was willing to sacrifice their lives? She looked at the woman and then saw the most peculiar thing. Angela glanced at her and gave a slight wink at her. She frowned at that, not sure what was going on.

Her answer came when a growled sounded and there were yelps of pain. Tsura twisted even though she was being held by the leader and saw that the ones holding Hawkins and Adam were taken down and they looked like they had been ravaged. She heard the growl and recognized it as being from Cerebus. The two lackeys were screaming since they were being ripped to shreds.

That also left the leader open for attack. Tsura found herself being pushed aside and Angela charged forward with her blade drawn. She twisted to see sparks fly as the leader brought out his blade and countered. Her arms were free since she hadn't been tied down so she was able to push herself up and watch as the leader and Angela went at it like a pair of bulls. Neither one was backing down and it looked like it was going to be a fight to the death.

It came to a head when all of a sudden Angela grabbed the left side of her neck and nearly doubled over. She looked like she was in pain but there were no visible wounds going on. It did give the leader the advantage and he took the opportunity to swipe at her. He missed but he added a punch and it was no doubt that Angela felt it. Then like it never happened Angela was back on her feet and delivering on the heavy hitting. It had Tsura wonder what was going on as she looked around.

Hawkins and Adam had been freed and she could see that there were more of the leaders lackeys coming. She barked at Cerebus and pointed, "Cerebus. Get em!"

The hell hound was invisible but she could see that he was moving given the way that the brush was moving. He would slow them down. She also saw Adam pick up something to use as a weapon and went to help the hell hound. At least he could fight. Now she needed to help Angela and keep her clear. She turned to see the one remaining lackey had been joined by a couple of others and Hawkins had engaged. She moved to help.

Tsura didn't get in close but she used her Romani magic to give a few tosses that they were going to feel. She managed to send one flying and hard into a boulder since he had been trying to get the drop on Hawkins. He turned to look at her and said, "Nice work."

"Thanks," Tsura replied with a slight smiled but also surprised she had done that. She had never used her magic in this capacity before and never before had she bene able to sustain it in a controlled fashion for this long. It seemed that desperate times and you had to dig down deep.

"There are a few heading your way!"

Tsura heard the shout. She turned to see the few that had slipped past Adam. At least he and the hell hound had taken out most of them. She turned to ready herself. She had a spell for this and she could do it. She turned towards Hawkins and said, "I got this. Go help Angie."

Hawkins paused a moment and looked at her. Finally he said, "Alright. You take care. See you on the other side."

Tsura nodded and turned her attention towards the advancing group. She knew the spell. It was the last thing her grandmother was trying to teach her. She had been told that in a pinch this would work. That it was meant for something like this. At the time she didn't know why she was being taught it but now it seemed like the old woman had seen the future. Tsura wasn't going to think about it but concentrate. It was going to take a lot of her power to make sure it work.

It looked like she was standing there but she had to let them get close enough. She focused and tried to ignore the shouts and hisses of pain behind her. That would be something to look at later provided that they made it through this. Tsura could be optimistic but sometimes the odds can be overwhelming and she wasn't going to try what the others did if she didn't quite feel it all the way through. But she did know that she could do it.

The buildup was like building up for an explosion. It's what it felt like but it made people think twice about attacking. It didn't necessarily kill but it propelled with enough force to kill someone if they hit a heavy object. That she could do easily and it was there. The trick was the timing and she had to make sure she got it right in.

When they were within twenty feet, she let the spell loose and it felt like a wave as she watched the bastards get thrown backwards. They were like flattened pancakes on the ground where they landed. It wasn't exactly accurate but it was a pretty could description. Tsura panted as she looked at the downed lackeys and was almost ready to lay it out on Adam when he and Cerebus came up but pulled back when Adam indicated it was him.

"Seems like magic is pretty good for something," Adam commented as he looked at the damage done.

Tsura looked at it and then at Adam before they shared a chuckle. She replied, "Well Angie said something about not screwing with Romani magic."

"Got that right."

They managed to laugh for a little bit when a scream caught their attention. They turned to see Hawkins holding his left at the neck of the leader and a blade was piercing the enemy throat. He was run through and part of the blade was also embedded in Angela's arm. Both Tsura and Adam blinked as the blades retracted and all the parties fell and that started to get them into a run.

They made it their friends. Angela was holding Hawkins in her lap and she was giving a wry look at him and calling him a couple of names but mostly an idiot. Tsura had never really seen anyone die from an injury like that and it looked slow and painful. Her attention was on Angela as she held her friend with an expression of sorrow and pain lingering in her features as she kept muttering that she was sorry.

It was too late for Hawkins and he passed, leaving them. Tsura felt her lungs take a breath and realized she hadn't been breathing properly. She looked all around at the damage caused and at Angela. The woman had a fist to her forehead like she was propping her head and trying to figure out what to do next. It was quiet for a long time until a new voice said, "Well I see you pretty much ended the party before I got here, love."

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie takes on the brunt of the work. Looks familiar. Souls Ameliorated anyone? And looks like we got a surprise guest. Stay tuned for the conclusion of The Winding Road...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lucifer looked at his view and shook his head. He was tempted to go out there and deal with Angela and then bring her back and let the fun begin but he resisted. He knew that what had happened there was just the beginning. This was just a matter of pushing her to the brink and really showing Sam especially what it was he decided to get in bed with.

"It seems that she got him back."

Lucifer heard Michael's comment and resumed that cool air he used when it suited him best, "All part of the fun Michael. You know as well as I that she doesn't break easily."

"Only because your demons tortured her for a year in hell," Michael spat back.

Lucifer turned to look at Michael. "And you should know that what hurts makes the body stronger." He glanced over to the slumped over figure and grinned. "At least Sam gets it."

Michael looked over where Lucifer had and snorted at that, "Please. He's a maggot that has been a thorn in my side along with his brother and our sister since this all began."

"You were this grumpy even before the Winchesters came into her life." Lucifer couldn't help but rub that in. Even though he had been in the cage during that time, he had ways of hearing and learning what was going on in the world. "Grumpy at the fact that she was never the perfect little soldier."

"She learned her place."

"I highly doubt that considering she forcibly kicked you out of the second best meat suit." Lucifer gave a mocking look at his brother.

"You know it's the bloodlines."

"Yes, blah, blah." Lucifer waved his hand at Michael. "It's why she said she would host either of us."

"And you had the gall to consider."

"You did too." Lucifer gave a slight knowing look at Michael before turning to look at the scene. He saw the lackeys and his second lying on the ground dead. "Huh. I always knew that she would take care of them. It's fun to see her get so violent."

"You wanted her to do this?" Michael gestured at the image.

"You know a better way to get her to remember?"

Michael would have said something but he was interrupted when Sam gave a slight moan and uttered, "Remember what?"

Lucifer grinned as he saw Sam start to rise to his feet. He had to hand it to the younger Winchester. He had some stamina to keep going as he did. Of course it would get better once she joined in. Then the fun would really begin. "So look who's awake. Have sweet dreams about what we did bunk buddy?"

Sam tensed at that reference as he looked at the two angels. His breath came in hitches as he became acutely aware of the pain that was filtering through his body. The aches from the usual and where he would rather not mention. Using his hands he pushed himself up slowly. He had heard most of the conversation and while it didn't click as to what they meant, he knew they were talking about her, Angela. There was no other woman in the cage and… He narrowed his eyes slightly and demanded, "What… did… you do… to her?"

Lucifer grinned at the reaction. It was the most he had gotten out of Sam. His suspicions were correct and he was going to enjoy it. "And who have you been listening to?"

"Don't," Sam warned. He pushed himself to his feet and wrapped his arms around his body. It was some form of protection. "I heard what you said. What did you do to her?"

"You will hold your tongue." Michael made a swiping motion and had Sam collide with the wall. He pinned the human and held him there. "You are an insignificant speck."

Sam grunted against his bonds. He knew that there was no way of getting out of them. He didn't have his abilities and he certainly didn't have the means of a spell or Angela's talent to resist. He just glared at the pair and said, "I will gut you both if you hurt her."

"Bold words considering Michael has you pressed hard enough to make you into a pancake," Lucifer countered with a bit of a simpering smile. "Was his breaking your back and spine not good enough for you? Or did you like the after party? Everyone seems to enjoy those."

Sam tried hard not to react. He hated what Lucifer did to him but he was at a disadvantage and couldn't stop it. And the more he resisted, the more Lucifer seemed to enjoy it. But he couldn't stop fighting. He had to defend himself somehow. So he kept the glare up and stared at Lucifer with a hard expression. "You don't hurt her."

"Or what? You'll kill us? Looks like the shoe is on the other foot there, Sam," Lucifer pointed out before turning to the view that he was getting. He saw Angela standing there. She had a bad injury on her arm and the blood was easily showing through. Her hand was gripping her sword but it hung limply since it bore the brunt of the damage. "If anything, she'll kill us all and it's all because of you." He pointed at Sam.

Sam got a good look at what Lucifer had been looking at. He could see her. She was hurt. He could see that. But he could also see that there was something in her eyes that spoke maybe of sadness or something else. He could see pain in her eyes as she rubbed the left side of her neck. He felt the twinge on the left side of his and he couldn't do anything about it.

Lucifer watched Sam's reaction and grinned. He was enjoying this way too much. It would certainly help when she finally arrived. She was close and he was starting to get a little bored with this game they were doing. But it wasn't too boring with her. She kept it interesting and she was at a point that would prove to have interesting results if she ever got out of here and it was highly unlikely that she would but it wouldn't ever be boring.

Turning back to the image and saw Angela sitting on the ground. She had a dying man's head in her lap. Well now that was interesting. He glanced over at Sam to gauge his reaction. The man's reaction was interesting though. He looked back at the image and then at Sam.

Sam continued to watch from where he was pinned. He watched as his Angela gripped her injured arm and sank to her knees. Her face was twisted in pain, agony and sadness as she reached for the man that was dying. Normally he would have gotten a jealousy streak that would have amused Dean to no end. He now knew what it was when he got so bent out of shape when any man touched her even if it was harmless and that was before he was aware of his feelings for her. It still irked him at times but he wasn't callous.

Sam knew that Angela had friends going back through the centuries. Some were still alive and others were fond memories. Watching her, he realized that the man she was holding in her lap was someone that she knew. They were friends from what he could see and pretty good ones for her to be in near tears like she was. He felt for her and it felt like his own heart was having a hard time breathing and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was pinned to the wall. He even felt a twinge in his arm when she winced from the pain in her arm. It wasn't like when Lucifer pressed on his neck with his thumb but close enough. It still tingled when she stopped wincing.

Lucifer watched Sam and walked up towards him and mocked him, "What's with the face, Sam? You usually get jealous when she looks at another man."

Michael looked at Lucifer and then at Sam. He was a little lost on a few things but it started to get a little clearer. He looked at Lucifer and asked, "What?"

Lucifer looked at Michael and saw the look on his face. Was his brother really that dense? Then again Dad made them the way they were. He pointed at Sam and spoke to his brother, "You mean you had no idea that he and her…?" He started laughing at that.

Michael looked at Sam and saw that the younger Winchester wasn't trying to deny it. And since Lucifer had been inside Sam's head, no doubt it was the truth. No one was that good at hiding their thoughts. Well, maybe she was. She had a way of making you look right when you should be looking left. He demanded, "What did you do?"

Sam said nothing. He knew that if said anything or nothing it all ended up with the same result. It was futile to deny it since Lucifer had been in his head and did drag it out and basically was taking it out of his ass. Literally. He looked at Michael with a bland expression. Finally he said, "Eat me."

The result was Michael flinging him into the other wall and he grunted with pain. He was lucky he didn't hear the dull crunch of bones. That meant he had a fighting chance… sort of. Michael narrowed his eyes while Lucifer watched with a bemused expression. He knew that Sam wouldn't say or deny anything about that since either way was a road of pain. He had to admit that it was not really completely unexpected and yet it held some entertainment value.

"What did you do to her?" Michael demanded again as he turned up the pain and set Sam's limbs on fire in the nerve endings like before.

Sam felt the white hot pain in his nerves and he arched his back. It was more intense than before and he couldn't help but cry out in pain. He couldn't tell where he was and felt like his nerves were being pulled out of his body. He never expected his body to contort the way it did trying to relieve the pressure that was excruciating. He wanted to cry out for Angela but somewhere in his mind he knew that was what Lucifer wanted and to an extent Michael. They wanted to punish him for what he dared to do and that was have a relationship with her.

Lucifer watched Sam writhe on the floor and glanced over at the view that was still up. He saw something that he couldn't help but take a grin at. He knew that Michael wasn't watching but he was and all it did was help him plan on what to do when he finally had her in the same place as Sam. He knew what was going on and he was well aware Michael had some idea but his big brother was always the goody two shoes. He turned to look at Sam on the floor and raised his brow when Sam did something that he never expected.

Sam knew the pain wasn't going to end anytime soon. It didn't matter if he said anything or not. He only prayed that she would forgive him being the opposite of what he was. He started laughing. It was crazy and it sounded like something that she would do in a situation like this but it would change things. He laughed loud and hard since the pain was still pulsing through his body.

Michael stopped what he was doing and looked at the laughing Winchester and demanded, "What is so funny?"

Sam continued to laugh while taking gasping breaths. He knew that it was going to piss off Michael and maybe Lucifer but he didn't care at this point. Finally he gasped and said, "Yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah I did something to her," Sam spat back as he continued laughing. It was stupid but he got the idea behind it since he had seen Angela do it before. "I made her happy." He grinned and managed to imitate his brother when he implied his sexcapades.

Michael looked at Sam and saw the raised brow. The cockiness despite the blood coming out of his nose and the cuts on his face… He glanced at Lucifer who was looking surprised at the whole thing. It dawned on him what Sam implied and his features contorted into anger and extended his hand. He watched as Sam flattened into the ground enough to make a dent. "You defiled her?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Of course Sam did that. He learned that and tried to make her life a living hell when she slept. "Yes, they had sex, Michael. Why do you think I was doing this?" He walked over and poked at Sam's neck and heard him scream in agony. He looked at Michael and continued, "You know what she is in the bigger picture and it was bound to happen."

Sam panted from the pain in his shoulder and his nerves feeling like they were on fire. He looked up at Lucifer and Michael as they talked about whatever it was. He didn't get what they were talking about in terms of Angela and the bigger picture. But he did understand that whatever it was they were talking about had to do with him and Angela and their relationship. It was cloudy since the pain was making him want to pass out. He looked at the image and saw Angela. She was still hissing with pain but she was also looking angrily out to the horizon and she was saying something.

 _You want a war, Lucifer. You got one._

Sam blinked and took a couple of deep breathes. He felt for her. She was going to do things that she only hinted at. He closed his eyes. _Don't worry Angie. I still love you no matter what._ He slowly opened his eyes and his vision blurred from the pain. It was then that he felt coolness. It was the touch he knew so well. She was there with him.

* * *

"That looks pretty bad lass."

"I've had worse. You know that better than anyone, Mac." Angela finished wrapping her arm up and looked up at the newest person to walk in. It was further confirmation that this was all a machination of Lucifer since her friend Mac was still alive topside and he was on the other side of the world doing what he did best.

Mac or MacTavish as his surname went looked down at his friend as he adjusted his rifle and put his hands on his hips. He looked down at Angela with a scrutinizing look and glanced at the other girl and the boy that was sitting next to the largest dog he had ever seen. He then looked at the dead man that was wrapped and prepped. "Aye, Angie," he replied, "But never in a place like this."

"That's because you and Tsura aren't real," Angela replied as she looked at her friend. "In fact the only thing real are me, Adam and Cerebus." She gestured at Adam and Cerebus. "You two… probably what I came up with in my head. Hawkins was the same since he was dead before all this." She gestured around as her voice maintained a flat tone.

"I'm not real? Huh, that's a nice touch." Mac Grinned at her.

"Yeah well, we are literally in hell. The real you is topside doing what you do best and that is saving the world one terrorist at a time with the occasional hunt or two that comes your way." Angela gave a slight grin but it didn't do much for her mood. She shifted and winced and reached up to rub the left side of her neck.

"You alright, lass?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Cause that whole spasming thing threw us for a scare." Mac looked at her with a firm and yet worried look. He had arrived to find Angela clutching the dead man Hawkins and soothing him through his last moments and when she stood up, she suddenly doubled over in pain that wasn't caused by the apparent injury to her arm and she hadn't really suffered any heavy blows to her body. It even scared the girl and boy.

Angela looked at Mac and then at Tsura and Adam. They were looking back at her with looks of concern. She didn't understand what was going on either and it had her wonder if Lucifer really did have her somewhere in this hell hole and was torturing her but making her live through this. That seemed to be fitting since he would have figured out that physical was nothing to her. She did suffer at that hands of Alistair and Lenya the last time in hell.

Yet there was something nagging her at the back of her mind. It was familiar and she was astute enough to recognize it as distinctly Sam. But it wasn't like now but… Sighing she replied, "I'm okay. I just… I don't know what that meant."

There was no use questioning it. Mac nodded at that and changed the subject, "Okay so… hunter's burial?" He gestured at the body of Hawkins.

Angela looked at it. While it may seem pointless since Hawkins was never real, emotionally it felt real. She couldn't deny that. She couldn't deny how she reacted when she realized that that bastard of Lucifer's ran him through with the blade when it was clear that he was gunning to kill her. She didn't have Absolution since it had been kicked out of her hand and to the side. So she was left open for a blade to the gut. Hawkins got in the line of fire and took what was meant for her.

It was like what he did when he really did die a long time ago. It was nearing the end of the whole pirates and everything and heading into revolution and all that but they were still doing their jobs of seeking out the things that people thought weren't real. They managed to rout out the last of a group that supposedly would be the end of the conversion crap but all it was ended up being a moment for hiding until the War Between the States. The had them cornered and it turned into a bit of a rumble and Hawkins ended up paying the price but only because of the rule of the captain going down with the ship.

Like before, the man had no regrets and he told her that just before he was gone. It was like reliving that day when she sat on the sandy beach with him as he died. The remainder of his crew were there and they helped making sure that he received a good send off. After that… they went their separate ways except for his first mate. They stuck around together for a few years and did a few jobs before she went on her way and then there was the whole thing in hell…

Looking at the covered body, Angela nodded and said, "Yeah. Might as well." She looked away and pursed her lips and muttered, "It's not real but it feels real."

Mac looked at Angela as she stared ahead at nothing in particular. He nodded, "Alright I'll take care of it. Rest that arm of yours. You'll need it later especially if you're planning on doing what I think you're doing."

"You know me well, Mac," Angela replied in a flat tone. She didn't bother sounding anything but since this Mac wasn't the real one. She really wanted to curse Lucifer and his ability to manipulate emotionally and mentally. She cursed the fact that he tried to do that using Jessica to get Sam to say yes. In the end the devil used Sam's emotions and…

Angela was silent and held a bland expression as the pyre was set and done for Hawkins. She stared at the flames as they consumed the body as she thought about the time she spent there. She knew that time moved differently in hell. It felt like she had been there a short time but it also felt like she had been there longer. It seemed short because she was constantly fighting something or other that Lucifer sent after her and then there were the occasional erotic dream that was… It was hard but it felt light, like Lucifer was waiting for her to escalate to something else. That wouldn't surprise her.

After her last internment in hell, she avoided getting involved with things but it was difficult not to. There was always something or someone that needed help with something. Lady Parvati came to mind but that was after her time in the woods with something that… she kept buried with the guilt and the pain. She tried to keep people at a distance but it was not really in the cards. She was the wanderer and yet there were people that followed her, asking her to teach them and help them. In the end, she couldn't avoid people entirely. Hell, she just proved that staying with the Winchesters, becoming part of their family.

She didn't want it to come to the point where she used to be. She knew better than anyone what she had done and the stories circulated in circles. There were groups that knew what she had done. The angels knew what she had done. Castiel was the one that had hidden her 'kill book', the book that listed everything she had done in terms of torturing. True it was mostly demons but she once or twice had done enhanced interrogation on a few humans. She had done things that technically were black ops and had a few friends in governments that came in handy when she really needed it but never used it.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

Angela looked at Adam as he came to stand by her as she watched the flame rise high. She gave him a gentle smile and replied, "He wasn't real. Just like Tsura and Mac aren't real."

"But he was once upon a time. He was a friend you cared about," Adam pointed out. He then looked at the pyre as he thought about what to say next. "Seems like hell does that to people. Make them relieve things from the past."

"Something like that." Angela cleared her throat as she took a breath. "Actually… you end up rethinking everything, second guessing what you've done. The hallucinations are like a godsend then. Seeing the people you knew. Deep down you know they aren't real but they are real enough and in the end…" She turned to look at Adam. She studied him before finishing, "You are convinced and know you deserve whatever they say."

Adam looked at Angela as she finished what she was saying. He didn't like that she was beating herself up like this. "No you don't. No one good like you deserves hell. Sam doesn't."

"You don't," Angela corrected gently. She smiled again. "You're the one that didn't deserve what happened to you. Sam and me… we deserve everything we say as a penance." She sighed as she looked around before deciding to tell Adam the truth, "We had a hand in starting the Apocalypse. Us being here… it's a penance to stopping it… fixing things."

Adam frowned a bit at that and shook his head, "No it isn't."

Angela sighed at that and tried to explain, "Adam…"

"Look, I get that bad things happened and… and maybe you had a hand in them but I'm sure you didn't know it at the time." Adam gestured at nothing in particular. He tried to keep his voice low since he didn't want to show any disrespect. "But everything you've done was for everyone else. You do what you do to save people. And I know Sam and Dean do the same too."

Angela smiled and huffed a slight chuckle at that. She listened as Adam explained himself. She was surprised that he felt the way he did. She shuffled slightly since she felt that throbbing in her spine. It was hard to separate that from the throbbing in her arm. That was also starting to be annoying and she suspected Lucifer was up to something with that. She replied, "And it was something that we didn't ask for but…"

"You took responsibility and it was for everyone else." Adam shuffled on his feet slightly. "And now you're here but I know it's not for that." He leaned in close and whispered, "I know that you have feelings for Sam. Kind of had a hint when we actually met."

Angela narrowed her eyes playfully and smirked, "You are a true Winchester, Adam."

It was a compliment and Adam accepted it, "Thank you." He gave a grin before sobering. "Look… I know it's not easy and you've done what you can to stay cool even when you know that Sam's in trouble. It's a wonder you haven't gone crazy by now."

"You should see me when I do lose it."

"Maybe I will." Adam looked at Angela when she shifted to look at him with a serious expression. He continued, "Look, this is hell. I get it. You can't play nice. Do what you have to do and… I'll back you and if it seems wrong, I'll say something. But if we're going to make it down this winding road… we need a different set of rules."

Angela contemplated what Adam was saying. She knew that he was right. Lucifer changed the game and she did sense that she was going to go down that road if she was going to keep the attention off of Sam and Adam. She nodded, "Agreed."

"So… what do you want to do?"

Angela shifted to look at the flames. Hawkins' body was being consumed by the fire. She knew what she had to do and sighed. "He wants a war… he'll get one."

"Right with you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Lucifer may get what he wants but Angie may not make it so easy. Stay tuned for 5.03 Over the Edge...


End file.
